True Shinobi
by Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**True Shinobi**

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or Bleach or anything else in this fic (Slight cross with DBZ in later chapters. Just technique wise)

Summary: What if after bringing back, Tsunade, Naruto realised that its time he stopped acting like a child and grew up. What if he took his training as a Shinobi seriously?

Author: Retrieval Arc will be delayed (By about 8 months or more….)

"Normal Text"

_"Normal Thought"_

**"Bijuu/Summons text"**

_**"Bijuuu/Summon thought"**_

"Zanpukto text"

_"Zanpukto Thought"_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Our blonde hero watched from the fourth's over and over looked the village. He looked at his jumpsuit, _"Am I still only a child? Aren't I a Shinobi? I am but I don't act like one. Is this why everyone sees me as the dead-last because I do not take my training seriously? Or is it because of my title back in the academy? To them I will always be the dead-last. But I'll prove them wrong it's time I took my training seriously!" _The blonde turned and slowly walked away. The young Jinchuuriki strolled through his village thoughts running through his mind, _"They'll never respect me even if I become the Hokage. Why did I ever think that? I was so selfish but what do I want now? Do I want to become a Jounin? No I'll aim to be the Strongest Shinobi!" _Naruto soon found himself in front of a Shinobi store called 'Shinobi Palace'. He raised an eyebrow and walked inside. The blonde is greeted by the sights of a giant store filled with Shinobi clothing, weapons and other accessories.

An elderly man in his mid forties approached the blonde. He had short black hair and was dressed in a brown t-shirt and black cargo pants, "How may I help you young sir?" Naruto looked at him, "Um I was just looking to change my look." The man smiled at the Demon Container, "I can see that now why don't I find you some suitable clothing while you take a look around." Naruto beamed at this, no one had ever offered to pick out cloths for him, "Thanks mister!" The man chuckled, "Call my Dusty" With that Dusty left. Naruto started to walk around the shop. He looked through the vast supply of weaponry that filled hundreds of racks.

Naruto soon stopped and looked at a single Katana. It looked like a standard katana except it had a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard. Naruto stretched out his hand and touched the blade. As soon as he did he heard a soft elderly voice, "Take me Child you will need my help in the near future." Naruto took a step back in shock. He reached out and grasped the Katana in both hands, "That's it child take me and use me as your blade!" "Who are you?" "I am the soul that resides within this Katana…my name is Ryuujin Jakka (Flowering Flame Blade)." Naruto held the handle of the blade when, Dusty walked over, "Ah I see so you've picked a fine sword my friend. That Katana was said to have been used by the Legendary Swordsmen Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto! He was a swordsman of unparalleled power with a high affinity towards fire! Now come let us finish." Dusty walked through his store and grabbed random items, "These are the normal supplies you'll need." Dusty walked over to the counter and laid them out. Naruto looked over the items. He looked at the clothing to find a long sleeved high collared black shirt, A Chunin style vest, Fish net shirt, a black cloak with a white cloud design and long Dark navy blue Jounin style pants. Lying next to them was three Kunai knife holsters.

He also found a belt with four items pouched attached to the back. Ten block scrolls, a scroll detailing the basics of sealing, another scroll detailing the basics of Kenjutsu. He also found ten packs of three hundred Shuriken and five packs of one hundred Kunai knifes. Dusty then came back over with three pairs of steel toed black combat boots and twenty packs of soldier pills.

Reaching under the counter he pulled out a strange piece of paper, 'Kid channels your chakra into this piece of paper will ya." Naruto accepted the paper and channelled his chakra into it. He jumped back when it sliced into three pieces. The first piece became drenched, the second crumbled into dirt and the last burst into black flames.  
Dusty laughed at this, "Jeez who would have thought a Genin like you would have four elements. The cutting in half was wind drenched is water dirt is earth and the flame is well fire of course. Kid you are lucky most Jounin only have two or three not even a Kage has four chakra elements!" Dusty quickly left the counter to grab more items. He soon came back, "Okay I have four scrolls detailing the basics of element manipulation for each element, a scroll on chakra control." Naruto nodded before he spoke, 'Um do you have any training weights?" Dusty gave a booming laugh, "We have three times the first is the ones Rock lee wears. Since you were at the Preliminary rounds its obvious you sore correct?" Naruto nodded his head, "The second is chakra. They have a seal placed into them that when chakra is channelled a number will appear lets say 25kg! Third is gravity weights this increases the gravity around your body to more then the earths! I recommend chakra weights for you." Naruto nodded and dusty left once more. He soon came back carrying a pair of ankle and wrist bands, "Okay each of these bands weighs ten Kilograms for a total of twenty. Increase the weight channel chakra into the seal and a number will appear!" Naruto nodded before, Dusty started to add up the total price, "1000ryou for the pants, 500 for the shirts, 300 for the vest, 250 for the fish net, 10000 for the Kunai, 25000 for the Shuriken, 8000 for the element scrolls, 2500 for the blank scrolls, 500 for the sealing scroll, 300 for combat boots, 300 for the holsters, 150 for the Belt, 100 for the Kenjutsu scroll, 150 for chakra control scroll, Chakra weights 1000 and the sword is free!" Naruto stared at him, "Free?" Dusty gave a toothy grin, "Ya see everyone who has tried to take the sword as been burnt alive. So I'm giving it to you for free since you're the only person who hasn't been burnt." Naruto nodded his head in understanding, "The total price comes down to 50050 ryou!" Naruto pulled out the correct amount and paid the man. Dusty pulled out a scroll, "Alright kid let me seal it away for you!" In a puff of smoke all of the items vanished, "Here on the house!" Dusty chucked him the scroll, "Just channel chakra into it and it'll all appear." Naruto thanked the man and left to his apartment. He walked in and unsealed everything. He instantly changed out of his jumpsuit and tied his hair in a pony tail.

He strapped Ryuujin Jakka to his back and placed the belt around his waist. He attached his holsters and grabbed the training scrolls. He then sealed them inside the same scroll, Dusty game him. The blonde then ran off to the library.

He walked in and walked over to the reception, "Um excuse me." The woman appeared to be in her mid thirties wearing reading glasses and had short brown hair, "Yes?" "Can you tell me where the Shinobi section is?" The woman smiled and pointed in the direction. Naruto thanked her and ran off. He soon arrived and looked through the scrolls. He grabbed a few D-C Class Ninjutsu for each of his elements plus fifteen B and eight A. He grabbed the basics of Fuuinjutsu and basics of Genjutsu. He grabbed a few scrolls of poisons, the human body, pressure points, basic Medicinal Herbs, Basic Medical Ninjutsu, and a few scrolls on how to make your own jutsu. Looking over the scrolls and grabbed a scroll labelled 'Kasaiken or fire fist'. Intrigued he grabbed the scroll before he noticed a Kenjutsu scroll behind it. He looked at the Kanji and raised an eyebrow at the label 'Kuro-Kasai Satsujinken' "Dark fire Murdering Sword?" Naruto grabbed the scroll and signed them out. He left the library and headed towards Training ground 12.

"I've searched your memories Naruto and I recommend using the Kage Bunshin. What ever the clone learns you learn!" Naruto grinned at this _"Why didn't I ever discover that?" _he channelled his chakra and formed over a thousand clones, "Alright split into 27 groups of a hundred! I want group 1 practice tree climbing, group 2 water walking, group 3 leaf balancing, group four chakra control scroll, group 5 Wind Manipulation, group 6 Fire Manipulation, Group 7 water Manipulation, Group 8 Earth Manipulation, Group 9 Wind Ninjutsu, Group 10 Fire Ninjutsu, Group 11 Water Ninjutsu, Group 12 Earth Ninjutsu, Group 13-14Kenjutsu, Group 15 Taijutsu, Group 16 Genjutsu, Group 17-18 Fuuinjutsu, Group 19 study Poisons, Group 20 work on the Rasengan, Group 21 Study The Human Body, Group 22 Pressure Points, Group 23 Creating Ninjutsu, Group 24 Kunai Practice, Group 25 Shuriken Practice, 26 Medicinal Herbs and 27 Medical Ninjutsu!"

One of the clones stared at the original, "What about you?" Naruto grinned, "I'll be doing Physical exercise!" "I want you to run twenty laps around the lap then perform fifty push ups, sits ups, squats jumping jacks, left, right, up, down and diagonal sword swings with each hand then with both, then fifty right kicks, fifty left kicks, fifty right punches and fifty left punches NOW START RUNNING!"

Naruto ran off and started to run around the large lake. The clones went off to do there own tasks. In the shadows, the toad Sannin Jiraiya smirked at his student, _"So he's finally becoming serious oh well Time to do some research!" _Jiraiya disappeared to do his 'research'.

"Naruto from looking through your mind I know that the next Chunin exams is in six months time. So for the next six months you'll be doing nothing but training! You will sleep five hours a day and train none stop. You will use Shadow clones to help your progress. For the first four months you will train your body and change your diet. I will do the best I can to alter your body to make it stronger. Be glad that because of the fox your body is ten times stronger then what it should be. Your muscles will regenerate within hours allowing you to increase your training weights.

The last two months I will be teaching you Shunpo or Flash Step along with Kido or demon arts in Bakudo and Hado or way of Binding and Destruction. Your clones will learn Shunpo and Kido while I teach you Shikai or initial release. All sentient swords have a Shikai and Bankai. Bankai takes years to achieve it is your final release. When you acquire Bankai in the state your chakra is increased ten fold and you become stronger and faster.

After these six months I plan to have you at least Low Jounin in strength! So train hard it is the only way you will become stronger!

* * *

Thanks for Reading please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Normal Text"

_"Normal Thought"_

**"Bijuu/Summons text"**

_**"Bijuuu/Summon thought"**_

"Zanpukto text"

_"Zanpukto Thought"_

* * *

The six months flew by quickly for the young blonde. He spent the time practicing none stop only stopping to sleep. If you became hungry he ignored it until he ran out of chakra. If he did he'd eat a soldier pill filling his stomach and refilling his reserves. He was training nineteen hours a day seven days a week. He had rarely been seen in the village so most thought he was dead.

Most of the rookie's didn't even both with him. The only one concerned was Hinata. The Jounin's payed know attention after all most didn't know he even existed. Tsunade would have been worried if she wasn't so busy along side, Shizune. But then both Medics thought he had left with Jiraiya. Well Jiraiya he wasn't even in the village if he was he was doing his 'research'. Kakashi was to busy training, Sasuke and Sakura well she was being the, oh so loyal fan-girl that she was.

During the first day, Naruto found out that dispelling all your clones at once was a bad idea. He found himself unconscious for the next two days. But for the rest of the months he dispelled his clone's one group at a time with ten minutes intervals. If a clone ran out of chakra he'd just create a new one.

During the first month his clones mastered the three basic chakra control exercises. His clones mastered two other exercises the Kunai knife balancing and one, Naruto wasn't going to try again. The task had him sitting atop a stone slab on top of a giant spike. He had to use his chakra to stay completely still as to not be impaled. His clones had mastered all of the D-C Ninjutsu for his elements plus a few B class Ninjutsu, 1 for Wind, 2 to Earth, 2 Water and 3 Fire but he knew 1 A class Doton Ninjutsu. He had finished half of the basic Fuuinjutsu knowledge.

The Kasaiken his clones had managed to get the basic Kata and three of the many moves. The first move was called the Kaen-tama or flame shot. The move involved, Naruto punching his target five times before he planted his palms on their chest. Using the fire element he would launch a tennis sized fireball. The fireball may seem small but it backed a wallop enough to send them flying ten feet through the air.

The second move was Hi-Ashige or Blaze Kick. The move was basically, Naruto channelling fire chakra into one of his feet. He would then kick the intended target. The flames would shoot forward and burn the spot the foot connected with and a small area on the body.

Third move was called the Kaen-Funsha or flame jet. The move itself was that, Naruto would charge his opponent. Upon getting within range he would channel fire chakra into his fist. Once he hit his target he could release the flames to propel the opponent through the air by a jet of hot flames.

His NinJutsu library for Doton, Suiton, Fuuton and Fuuton would easily be Chunin level. His library consisted of:

Kirigakure (Hidden Mist), Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone), Suirou (Water Prison), Suijinheki (Water Encampment Wall), Suiryuudan (Water Dragon Missile), Goukakyuu (Great Fireball), Housenka (Phoenix Flower), Endan (Flame Bullet), Karyuudan (Fire Dragon Missile), Karyuu Endan (Fire Dragon Flame Missile), Dai Endan (Big Flame Bullet), Doryuu Taiga (Earth Flow River), Doryuudan (Earth Dragon Bullet), Shinju Zanshu (Double Suicide Decapitation), Yomi Numa (Swamp of the Underworld), Renkuudan (Drilling Air Bullet), Reppushou (Gale Wind Palm), Kamikaze (Hair Wind), Kami Oroshi (Godly Wind of the Mountains) and Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough). So he knew a total of twenty-five Ninjutsu including Kage Bunshin, Taiju Kage Bunshin, Kawarimi, Henge and Rasengan. His clones had finished the first part of element manipulation.

By the end of the second Month he had received knowledge of basic poisons and poison making. He had a basic knowledge of medical Ninjutsu including the Chakra no Mesu (Chakra Scalpel) and Shousen (Mystical palms). His clones had completed the knowledge of Fuuinjutsu and had moved onto Advanced Fuuinjutsu. He had received the basic knowledge of the Kuro-Kasai Satsujinken. His chakra control shot up thanks to his clones inventing there own. The first was the tree climb but you had to balance a Kunai knife on your finger at the same time. Second was sitting on water and balance a scroll on your forehead.

He hadn't learnt many NinJutsu besides Mizu no Yaiba (Sword of Water), Hibashiri (running Fire), Doryuu Dango (Earth Mausoleum Dumpling), Kaze no Yaiba (Sword of Wind), and Atsugai (Pressure Damage). His Genjutsu was still lacking as he only learnt Magen Jigoku Gouka (Demonic Illusion: Hells Fire). His aim had increased dramatically over the two months thanks to his clones. His knowledge of the human body had increased as well.

His weights had been increased over the two months. His ankle weights each weight sixty kilograms and his wrists fifty kilograms. His Taijutsu had also gained strength thanks to two new techniques. The first Kaen Senpuu or Flame Whirlwind, the technique worked exactly like the Konoha Senpuu. Except when then heel connected the target was surrounded by hot flames.

The second move was called Ryuuki Kasai or Rising Fire. If the user kicks or punches there target it the chin they can blow them into the air by a small jet of fire.

By the end of the third month, Naruto's Genjutsu knowledge had gone up by four and he could detect and dispel A, class Genjutsu. The techniques he knew were Magen Narakumi (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing), Kasumi Juusha **(**Mist Servant Technique), Kokuangyou (JourneyintoBlackDarkness) and Kori Shinchuu (Sly Mind Affect). His Fuuinjutsu Knowledge was easily low Jounin. His stamina had increased dramatically along with his chakra reserves. His ankle bands weighed a hundred kilograms each and his wrist bands weighed eighty for a total of three hundred and sixty. His NinJutsu library increased as he now knew Mizu Kamikiri (Rising Water Cutter), Suishouha (Water Collision Destruction), Mizu no Muchi (Whip of Water), Daibakufu (Grand Waterfall), Teppoudama (Liquid Bullet), Ryuuka (Dragon Flame), Haisekishou (Ash Pile Burning), Houenka (Flame Flower), Doryuuheki (Mud wall), Doton Kekkai: Dorou Doumu (Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison), Reppushou (Beast Wave Violent Wind palm), Juuha Shou (Beast Wave Palm). All together he thought it was pretty impressive, so he stopped learning new Ninjutsu and sent his clones to start making there own or put them to learning chakra control. His Genjutsu was surprisingly good he learnt a bunch of new Genjutsu. His Taijutsu had become more powerful as he had started to learn the more powerful Kata. His Kenjutsu was easily Medium Chunin while his Taijutsu was High Chunin. His Genjutsu was Low Jounin and his Ninjutsu medium Jounin.

At the end of four months he had completely learnt all he could from his scrolls on poisons, human body and pressure points. So Ryuujin Jakka started to teach him Shunpo, Hado and Bakudo. His clones had already finished element Manipulation so he dispelled them. He had changed from 27 groups to 9 groups of two hundred.

Group 1 Creating Ninjutsu, Group 2 Advanced Genjutsu, Group 3 Advanced Fuuinjutsu, Group 4 Shunpo, Group 5 Medical Ninjutsu, Group 6 Hado, Group 7 Bakudo, Group 8 Taijutsu and Group9 Kenjutsu. He himself was learning how to unleash his Shikai.

As the next to months passed, Naruto upped his training dramatically as it was nearly closing time of the Chunin exams. He trained hard and managed to unleash his Shikai. But he had yet to master his initial release. His clones had learned Hado 1 through to 63 and Bakudo 1 to 73.

Before his training his Ninjutsu was high Genin, Taijutsu medium Genin, Genjutsu low Academy, Stamina Low Sannin, Chakra Medium Sannin and Control low Chunin. Now his Ninjutsu is High Jounin, Taijutsu low-medium Jounin, Kenjutsu Low Jounin, Genjutsu Medium Jounin, Chakra Low Kage, Stamina low Kage and Control High Jounin.

The blonde panted as he whipped a bead of sweat from his forehead. He stood straight and walked over to his discarded shirt. He had grown from a measly 4'8 to 5'10. His hair had grown out and reached past his mid back held in a pony tail. Naruto had lost all body fat. His muscles weren't to big just average size. But just because of his size didn't mean he couldn't lift anything ten times his own weight. Reason why he didn't have too many muscles was because he built his body for speed. During the last two weeks he had discovered a way to increase his strength with chakra. His strength may not rival Tsunade's but it was no laughing matter.

Naruto channelled chakra into his feet and vanished with a Shunpo (Flash Step). The blonde appeared in the fifth's office startling her. Tsunade glared at the person before her, "Who are you?" Naruto chuckled, "Baa-chan don't you recognise me?" Tsunade's eyes widened as she nearly fell out of her chair, _"My god he looks almost like Minato!" _Tsunade shook her head and smiled at the Jinchuuriki, "Naruto I thought you were with Jiraiya?" Naruto scoffed, "Na I've been in the village the entire time training. I was at training field 12 for the past six months and never left."

Tsunade walked over to the blonde and engulfed him in a hug, "Well next time don't worry me so much. I thought you didn't care about us…" Naruto chuckled and hugged the woman he saw as a mother figure. Naruto released the hug and took a step back, "Tsunade-sama I was wondering if I could participate in the next Chunin exams." Tsunade seemed a bit startled but she calmed down, "Well you need a team; the thing is the other Genin aren't doing it…Well all but two…" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

Tsunade walked back to her desk and sat down. She looked up and began, "Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Neji!" Naruto smiled at the thought. Tsunade pressed the intercom, "Shizune send an Anbu to retrieve Shino and Neji immediately tell them it's to do with the Chunin exams!" "Right away Tsunade-same!" was Shizune's reply.

Tsunade popped open a bottle of sake and started drinking. She placed the bottle down and started at the Jinchuuriki, "So tell me what have, you been up to?" Naruto took a seat, "I've been studying basic Poisons, the human body and pressure points, plus with Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. I was also working on my chakra control, element manipulations, creating Ninjutsu, advanced sealing and the rest is a secret." Tsunade raised one of her eyebrows, "How'd you get that much done in six months?" Naruto grinned, "Shadow clones…what ever a shadow clone learns you learn…I don't see why any Hokage hasn't used them to do paperwork." Tsunade stared at him like he was god. She then started laughing sadistically, "FINNALLLY **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Three Tsunade's appeared in a large puff of smoke. Instantly the clones got to work. Naruto chuckled at his leaders antics. Suddenly the door swayed open and in walked, Shino and Neji. Naruto studied his two comrades finding they are easily twice as strong as before.

"Ah Shino, Neji excellent timing, we have you a third team-mate!" Naruto stood up and waved, "How's it going?" Uzumaki Naruto?' spoke the ever quiet Aburame Shino. Naruto smiled at his comrade, "Yep it's me." Tsunade coughed to gain there attention, "As you know we are once again holding the Chunin Exams. Last time Kiri, Kumo and Iwa didn't participate. This year Iwa is sending five teams, Kumo one, Kiri one. Shino, Neji you may leave, Shizune will give you your forms." Both Genin nodded and left the room. Tsunade sighed then she stood up and turned to look out the window, "All three Villagers heard about your battle with, Gaara. They also know you are a Jinchuuriki. I have been informed Kumo is sending there own Jinchuuriki so is Kiri, but Taki as well…" Naruto instantly bolted to his feet, "Wait I didn't no they had Jinchuuriki as well!" Tsunade told him to sit down, "But Iwa is also sending there two but they are Jounin who'll be keeping there Genin in place. A village holding the Chunin exams must be told if a Demon Container will be entering their village. So lucky for you I have the files on those seven Jinchuuriki. But Gaara is also participating along with his siblings. It's strange but all Nin Jinchuuriki will be in the one spot. The question is what will Akatsuki do about it? After all it's their mission to collect all Nine Jinchuuriki and extract their demon. That is all we know at the moment." Tsunade sat down and pulled out seven files and handed them to the blonde, "The two from Iwa are the eldest of all Nine. Roushi is forty- five and contains the Yonbi no Saru (Four tailed Monkey) and Han is thirty-two he holds the Gobi no Irukauma (Five tailed Dolphin Horse). Next is Kirabi age twenty-two from Kumo he holds the Hachibi no Kyogyuu (Eight tailed Giant Ox). Fourth is Yugito Nii age twenty of Kumo she holds the Nibi no Bakeneko (Two tailed Monster Cat). Fifth is Utakata age nineteen from Kiri he holds the Rokubi no Namekuji (Six tailed Slug). Sixth is Fuu age sixteen from Taki she holds the Nanabi no Kabutomushi (Seven tailed Horned Beetle). Last is Yagura he is the youngest at age 10 from Kiri he holds the Sanbi no Kyodaigame (Three tailed Giant Turtle)."

Naruto opened the file and looked over there images. Kirabi had short light blonde hair. He wore a long white scarf around his neck and no shirt. He had the Kanji for 'Iron' tattooed on his right shoulder. Tattooed on his left cheek was a pair of bull horns. He carried seven swords, wore black shades and black Jounin pants.

Fuu she wore a white tank top that stopped a few centimetres below her chest. Underneath that she wore a fish net shirt that stopped around mid torso. She wore fish net pants and a white mini skirt over top. Lastly she had white Ninja sandals and fishnet stockings.

Utakata had black hair that fell around the sides of his face. He wore a light blue Kimono and carried bubble mix. In his hands was a bubble blowing reed pipe.

Han was a large man at least 7'8". His entire body was covered by crimson red armour. On the back was a large furnace that blew out steam. Over the top he wore a silk black jacket.

Roushi was an elderly man with fiery red hair and beard. He appeared to be wearing a dark purple robe and is wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge bearing both his Iwagakure forehead and ring, and a prominent black piece or armour running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

Yagura's face was void of all emotions all he had was a fake smile. He had sandy yellow hair and dark purple eyes. Black stripes fell from his left eye. He wore a large green scarf, short sleeved black top and Navy blue Jounin pants. Attached to his back was a Zanbatou. Unlike regular Zanbatou it was only slightly wider then a Broad sword. The sword itself was twice the length of the boy.

Lastly Yugito Nii she was a lovely looking young woman. She had long blonde hair that was held together by medical bandages. The hair ended just below her ass. She wore a long sleeved black and purple shirt. The black started at the colour and stopped above her chest. The purple covered the rest accept the sleeves. She had medical bandages wrapped around her sleeves. She wore dark purple Anbu style pants with medical tape underneath.

Naruto placed the files down on the fifth's desk, "This should be most interesting. I can't wait to go up against another fellow Jinchuuriki I wander what it will be like." Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her forehead, "By the way the exams have changed. Instead of the forest of death it will be a team battle. Two teams against each other in a three on three battles." Naruto rose to his feet, "When are the exams?" Tsunade looked at her fellow blonde, "They start in three weeks Academy room 301 at 0800 hours." Naruto saluted his leader and left by smoke Shunshin. Tsunade grinned as she grabbed a bottle of sake a drowned it, "I might head to the hot springs!" With that Tsunade vanished in a puff of smoke leaving her clones. The three clones sighed and got to work.

* * *

Please Read and Review

Author note: i own rights to the Kuro-kasai Satsujinken (dark fire murdering sword) and all techniques created after it.

I do not claims rights to the kasaiken (fire fist) as i don't no if any one else has used it, if they have then i only claim rights to the techniques involved. if no one has i claim its rights. But i will allow others to borrow both the Kuro-kasai Satsujinken and Kasaiken.

Just List:

**Suiton**

**Kirigakure** (Hidden Mist)

Rank: D  
Range: -  
Type: Supplementary

Kirigakure no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by Hidden Mist ninja. The ninja causes the area surrounding their target to be covered in fog. The low visibility allows the ninja to silently and secretly assassinate their target.

**Mizu** **Bunshin** (Water Clone)

Rank: C  
Range: -  
Type: Supplementary

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique that utilizes water to create a Bunshin clone. Unlike a normal Bunshin, the Mizu Bunshin has the ability to interact more with the environment due to it having physical substance. This allows the clone to carry out limited attacks on its target. The range of the clone is limited however; it can not travel very far from the original body. If the Mizu Bunshin is injured, the clone will usually revert back into its natural water state.

**Mizu** **no** **Yaiba** (Sword of Water)

Rank: Unknown  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)  
Type: Attack

Mizuno Yaiba (Sword of Water) is a Ninjutsu technique that utilizes water to create a sword. The sword can be wielded in the normal fashion, allowing the ninja to cut and stab likes a normal blade.

**Suirou** (Water Prison)

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)  
Type: Supplementary

Suirou no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique that utilizes water to imprison an opponent. The ninja forms the necessary hand seals which causes the water to form around the target into a spherical prison which only allows for limited movement. The ninja must keep their body touching the water prison to maintain its existence. If the contact is broken, the water falls away and their target is released. When combined with a Bunshin technique, the ninja can imprison their target but still allow for a clone to attack others nearby.

**Suijinheki** (Water Encampment Wall)

Rank: B  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)  
Type: Defence

Suiton • Suijinheki is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. The ninja will first do a string of hand seals and then proceed to blow out a jet of water from their mouth to act as a water barrier from incoming attack.

**Suiryuudan** (Water Dragon Missile)

Rank: B  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
Type: Attack

Suiton • Suiryuudan no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. The ninja does a long string of hand seals which then causes a column of water in the form of a dragon to rise from the water and then strike their target.

**Mizu Kamikiri** (Rising Water Cutter)

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack

Suiton • Mizu Kamikiri is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. To utilize this technique, Shizuku will first be under the influence of Yomi's evil medically enhanced chakra. This will grant him Water chakra. He will then slam his foot to the ground, causing water to rise up and travel towards his target as a slicing jet.

**Suishouha** (Water Collision Destruction)

Rank: B  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
Type: Attack, Supplementary

Suiton • Suishouha is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. Nidaime Hokage does a string of hand seals which then causes a large volume of water to materialize out of nowhere. The water can then be directed at his target.

**Mizu no Muchi** (Whip of Water)

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)  
Type: Attack, Supplementary

Mizu no Muchi is a Ninjutsu technique that utilizes water to create a whip. The ninja can also send an electric current through the whip to electrocute their opponent. The whip will function in the normal fashion, such as allowing the ninja to whip the crap out of little kids.

**Daibakufu** (Grand Waterfall)

Rank: A  
Range: Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
Type: Attack

Suiton • Daibakufu no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After doing the needed hand seals a column of water will circle the ninja and then a large force of water will erupt to hit the attacker. Due to the force of the water the target will be fully enveloped by the water and at its mercy as is pulls them away.

**Teppoudama **(Liquid Bullet)

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
Type: Attack

Suiton • Teppoudama is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After forming the necessary hand seals, Gamabunta manifests a large amount of water in his mouth which he can then spit at his opponent as a large spherical projectile.

**Katon**

**Goukakyuu** (Great Fireball)

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)  
Type: Attack

Katon • Goukakyuu no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals; draws chakra from their mouth into their chest and them immediately exhales it. They then blow a stream of fire which erupts into a large sphere of flames. To better manage the flames the ninja will bring their hand to their mouth to control it.

**Housenka** (Phoenix Flower)

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)  
Type: Attack

Katon • Housenka no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals and then emits a series of small fire balls. The ninja can also hurl a projectile which is covered in these same flames. To the opponent the attack appears to be only the balls of flame, they do not see the hidden threat within the flames. Meaning that even if the flames are put out, the projectiles still converge on the target. The flames can be used to cover different projectiles like shuriken or kunai.

**Endan** (Flame Bullet)

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack

Katon • Endan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. This jutsu allows Jiraiya to emit a jet of fire from his mouth. While not stated, this is probably the same or a similar Jutsu to the one Jiraiya uses in conjunction with Gamabunta to do Gamayu Endan.

**Karyuudan** (Fire Dragon Missile)

Rank: B  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)  
Type: Attack

Katon • Karyuudan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and create mud projectiles using the Doryuudan technique. The ninja will then blow a large flame to ignite the mud projectiles.

**Karyuu** **Endan** (Fire Dragon Flame Missile)

Rank: B  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack

Katon • Karyuu Endan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does a string of hand seals and the proceeds to blow a large jet of fire from their mouth.

**Dai** **Endan** (Big Flame Bullet)

Rank: B  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack

Dai Endan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire element. Jiraiya will first gather the fire into his mouth and then spew a giant breath of fire constantly at his opponent.

**Hibashiri** (running Fire)

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack

Katon Ninpou • Hibashiri is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. To utilize this technique, Gitai will first be under the influence of Yomi's evil medically enhanced chakra. This will grant him Fire chakra, which he will use to generate jets of fire which will race towards his target and surround them. This fire can be made more powerful with the introduction of wind from a wind element attack.

**Ryuuka** (Dragon Flame)

Rank: C

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)

Type: Offensive

The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object. While the technique is shown in the anime to be even larger and more devastating than the Goukakyuu (and being able to melt rock)

**Haisekishou** (Ash Pile Burning)

Rank: B  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack

Katon • Haisekishou is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. After forming the needed hand seals, Asuma will expel an ash from his mouth. This large cloud begins to envelope his foe and when Asuma clicks his teeth, the cloud will ignite in an explosion.

**Houenka** (Flame Flower)

Rank: B

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)

Type: Offensive

Katon: Houenka is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the figure element. After the needed hand signs, the Ninja will expel three giant bullets of fire that will come down like meteors.

**Doton:**

**Doryuu** **Dango** (Earth Mausoleum Dumpling)

Rank: B  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack

Doton • Doryou Dango is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. After striking the ground with his hands, Jiroubou is able to overturn the earth into a large dumpling shape chunk of earth the size of a mausoleum. Using his immense strength, he can lift up the ball and hurl it at his opponent, flattening all in its path.

**Doryuu** **Taiga** (Earth Flow River)

Rank: D  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)  
Type: Attack, Defence

Doton • Doryuu Taiga is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and transform the ground upon which the enemy stands into a river of mud.

**Doryuudan** (Earth Dragon Bullet)

Rank: B  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)  
Type: Attack

Doton • Doryuudan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and create a dragon from the river of mud made after using the Doryuu Taiga technique. This dragon will then spew mud projectiles from its mouth.

**Shinju** **Zanshu** (Double Suicide Decapitation)

Rank: D  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)  
Type: Supplementary

Doton • Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will travel through the ground to appear below their target. They will then surprise their target by then pulling them into the ground. Once in the ground their target is thus immobilized.

**Yomi** **Numa** (Swamp of the Underworld)

Rank: A  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
Type: Attack

Doton • Yomi Numa is a Ninjutsu technique used by the Sannin Jiraiya utilizing the Earth element. After forming the needed handseals, a vast swamp can appear beneath his target to sink and kill it.

**Doryuuheki** (Mud wall)

Rank: B  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)  
Type: Defence

Doton • Doryuu Heki is a defensive Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and then spew a line of mud onto the ground. The mud will then grow into a large mud wall to help defend against incoming attack.

**Doton** **Kekkai**: **Dorou** **Doumu** (Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison)

Rank: B  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack, Supplementary

Doton Kekkai • Dorou Doumu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. After striking the ground with his hands, Jiroubou is able to overturn the earth and cause it to rise up around his opponents. Placing his hands against the dome he is able to suck out the chakra from the people trapped inside and bring it into his own body. At the same time Jiroubou will use his own chakra to spread throughout the dome, this allows him to repair any damage his opponents manage to inflict on the inside. The chakra is not evenly spread out though, as the chakra flows away from Jiroubou, it becomes more and more weak. Allowing the dome to be broken on the far side if hit by a hard enough force.

**Fuuton:**

**Renkuudan** (Drilling Air Bullet)

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
Type: Attack

Fuuton • Renkuudan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. The demon Shukaku inhales a large amount of air into his chest and then slams his fist into his chest to expel it. To strengthen the attack Shukaku will imbue chakra into the air. When expelled it forms concussive spherical projectiles capable of inflicting large damage

**Reppushou** (Gale Wind Palm)

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack, Supplementary

Fuuton • Reppushou is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. After forming the needed hand seals, Nagato will send a strong gust of wind towards his target. When acting in conjunction with another thrown weapon, the wind can increase its power and deadliness.

**Kamikaze** (Hair Wind)

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack

Fuuton Ninpou • Kamikaze is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. To utilize this technique, Setsuna will first be under the influence of Yomi's evil medically enhanced chakra. This will grant him Wind chakra, which he will use to generate pillars of spinning wind. This wind can be used to help fan the flames of a Fire element attack.

**Kami** **Oroshi** (Godly Wind of the Mountains)

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack

Fuuton Ninpou • Kami Oroshi is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. To utilize this technique, Setsuna will first be under the influence of Yomi's evil medically enhanced chakra. This will grant him Wind chakra, which he will use to generate a whirling vortex of wind which he can send snaking towards his target.

**Daitoppa** (Great Breakthrough)

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack

Fuuton • Daitoppa is a Ninjutsu technique which utilizes the Wind Element. After bringing his hand to his mouth, Orochimaru will blow a large blast of wind capable of levelling almost anything in its way. A variation of the technique involves a smaller blast of wind which gets ignited with flame.

**Reppushou** (Beast Wave Violent Wind palm)

Type: Unknown rank,

Type: Offensive/Supplementary,

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m),

This jutsu is somewhat of an enhanced version of the Wind Release: Beast Wave Palm. It used chakra to infused with and condense a mass amount of wind to form a massive demonic-like claw extending from the user's dominant hand to strike and grab a target, as well as deflect any weapon or attack. In addition to making it a deadly short to mid-range weapon, the extending claw also carries tremendous force that can devastate anything in its path without affecting the user, making it useful for dislodging solid and heavy objects.

**Juuha** **Shou** (Beast Wave Palm)

Rank: Unknown

Type: Offensive,

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)

Juuha Shou is a powerful jutsu that uses large amounts of wind nature chakra that can cut and slash through anything material. Sora activates it by summoning chakra in his right hand, and then swipes a slicing chakra wave which appears to be controlled by Sora's will and thoughts.

**Kaze no Yaiba** (Sword of Wind)

Rank: A  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack

Kaze no Yaiba is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by the Sand ninja Baki. After forming the needed hand seal, a cutting whirlwind will envelop his opponent and cut them to pieces. Unlike a real sword which can face resistance, the wind blade will be able to slice with little difficulty.

**Atsugai** (Pressure Damage)

Rank: B  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
Type: Attack

Kakuzu's wind-element-mask emits a large wind blast from its mouth. The target's body will be crushed within the immense pressures, as well as be torn to shreds.

**Medical Ninjutsu**

**Chakra no Mesu** (Chakra Scalpel)

Rank: A  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)  
Type: Attack

Chakra no Mesu is a special Ninjutsu technique used by medical ninjas. After forming the needed hand seals, the ninja will focus chakra to their hands. When their charged hands reach the body of their target, they can extend the chakra internally into the targets body to cut and neatly slice their muscles and blood vessels without harming the surface skin. This technique can be used in battle, but because of its hectic nature, the fine precision required for an instant kill is not feasible. Damage can still be done to the vital organs, but the technique should be used carefully in battle.

**Shousen** (Mystical palms)

Rank: A  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)  
Type: Supplementary

Shousen Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by medical ninja. This technique allows the ninja to heal wounds by focusing their own chakra to their hands. If the ninja is highly skilled, they are able to heal more critical injuries. Highly skilled medical-Nins such as Tsunade can use their techniques to perform surgeries that otherwise would not be possible.

**Genjutsu**

**Magen Jigoku Gouka** (Demonic Illusion: Hells Fire)

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Supplementary

Magen • Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique that causes its target to see a vision of fire. After Yoroi forms the needed handseals, a huge ball of fire will descend from the sky to envelope his target. The victims of the GenJutsu will believe they are being engulfed by a torrent of fire and flee their location for safety.

**Magen Narakumi** (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing)

Rank: D  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)  
Type: Supplementary

Narakumi no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique that causes its target to see a horrifying vision. The ninja will use the serpent hand seal to cause a circle of leaves to spin and envelop the target and then fall away. Once cast the world will appear normal to the target until they see the illusion.

**Kori Shinchuu** (Sly Mind Affect)

Rank: C  
Range: Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
Type: Supplementary

Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique which causes the target to travel around in circles. If the ninja is unable to detect the illusion very quickly, they can become exhausted mentally and physically when they are unable to reach their desired target by travelling along the same path over and over.

**Kasumi Juusha no Jutsu (**Mist Servant Technique)

Rank: D  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)  
Type: Supplementary

Kasumi Juusha no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique that creates false attackers to delay and confuse the enemy. Though these servants are not real, the actual ninja is able to remain hidden and throw kunai and shuriken matching the movements of the servants. This makes it appear the false servants are capable of attacking. When the enemy attempts to attack the servant, they will merely disrupt the servant's illusion body but not destroy it.

**Kokuangyou** (JourneyintoBlackDarkness)

Rank: A  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Supplementary

Kokuangyou no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique which causes the ninja's opponent to be enveloped in total darkness. While in the black void, the ninja will be unable to see any incoming attack or threat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Normal Text"

_"Normal Thought"_

**"Bijuu/Summons text"**

_**"Bijuuu/Summon thought"**_

"Zanpukto text"

_"Zanpukto Thought"_

Naruto stood in front of the academy three weeks later. He had spent the last three weeks away from Konoha. He had used that time to properly learn to control his Jinchuuriki powers. He had spoken to the Kyuubi and made a deal. He would allow Kyuubi to feel, taste, and smell, hear and see what he felt, tasted, smelt, heard and sore everyday. In return the Kyuubi would allow him free control until the seventh tail.

At seven tails Kyuubi would take over 50% controls. At eight tails Kyuubi would take over 80% controls. Finally at the final stage Kyuubi would have complete Control. Luckily for, Naruto Kyuubi had agreed not to attack any Konoha Nin, or kill anyone during the exams. But the fox agreed to allow, Naruto complete control if we was facing one of the Jinchuuriki even in the eight tailed state. But if the Jinchuuriki when all out, Naruto would let Kyuubi have control.

At the moment he was dressed in his regular attire. Ryuujin Jakka was strapped to his back. Over the top of his attire to hide it he was wearing a black hooded cloak. The cloak had white cloud designs similar to Akatsuki's. The hood covered his face and the cloak his hid body from view.

Naruto sighed as he placed a hand on Ryuujin Jakka, "Are you scared child?" Naruto shook his head, _"no Ryuu I'm just excited to be able to meet my fellow Jinchuuriki. I heard Tsunade allowed the two Iwa Jounin to be the proctors of the third exam." _**"Kit I detect your team-mates coming. I can detect Shukaku, Bakeneko, Kyodaigame, Saru, Irukauma, Namekuji, Kabutomushi and Kyogyuu coming this way. Gaara is with his three siblings. Saru and Irukauma are with fifteen Genin strength Shinobi. Bakeneko and Kyogyuu are by themselves. Namekuji is with two others both easily Chunin. Kabutomushi and Kyodaigame are with one someone who is medium Chunin in strength." **_Should I greet them?" _"Yes I think you should child." Naruto cut the link just as his team-mates arrive. He told them to go on ahead. Both Genin nodded and left there companion. Naruto waited patiently when seventeen Iwa Nin came into view. The blonde grinned as they all stopped. The two Jounin told the Genin to leave. The Fifteen Iwa Genin sneered by obeyed.

Naruto slowly approached the two. As he did the two matching Yugito Nii and Kirabi arrived on the scene. This was followed by Gaara, Fu, Yagura and Utakata. All nine were standing in a circle. Naruto grinned as he folded his arms, "This is interesting all Nine in the one place." Gaara merely stayed silent. All the nine Jinchuuriki eyed each other carefully assessing one another. Kirabi broke the silence, "Yo dog's what crackn! Let's kick this joint!" This instantly earned him an elbow to the gut by Yugito, "What did I tell you about rapping? Also didn't your brother tell you to shut up?" Kirabi merely groaned as he stood tall holding in the pain. Naruto sweat dropped at this interaction, "Should we introduce each other and which demon we contain? We may already have read each others profiles, but it would be a better way to get to know one another." The oldest Roushi laughed, "That would be a swell idea child. After all what better way then a proper introduction? My name is Roushi I am the container of Yonbi no Saru the four tailed Monkey." The giant man Han spoke next his voice distorted by his armour, "Han vessel of Gobi no Irukauma the five tailed dolphin horse." Kirabi took the plate, "Yo dog's the names Kirabi and my partner is Eight-O!" Yugito Nii kneed him in the gut, "His name is Killer Bee vessel of Hachibi no Kyogyuu the eight tailed giant Ox. My name is Yugito Nii vessel of Nibi no Bakeneko the two tailed monster cat."

"I am Sabaku no Gaara Jinchuuriki of Ichibi no Shukaku the one tailed sand raccoon." Utakata put his pipe away and spoke softly, "My name is Utakata I am the Jinchuuriki for Rokubi no Namekuji the six tailed slug. This is my brother Yagura Jinchuuriki of Sanbi no Kyodaigame the three tailed giant turtle." Yagura nodded his head, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto container of Kyuubi no Youko the Nine tailed demon Fox." Each Jinchuuriki bowed as they spoke. Naruto stood up and smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Naruto stretched out his hand. Roushi laughed and shook hands with the blonde, 'Now we best be hurrying the exams are about to start. I suggest you wait till the final rounds to battle each other. That is when you'll be able to show your true strength." Naruto nodded his head in agreement, 'Yes or if we meet in battle during the second exam. I wish you all luck!" A tower of flames burst from the ground and swallowed the blonde. The flames died down and he was gone.

Naruto smiled as he appeared in the exam room. The other six Jinchuuriki participating soon appeared with there own Shunshin's. Naruto walked over to his team-mates and waved, "Yo!" Neji stared at his team-mate, "What was that all about Naruto-san?" Naruto smiled, "Just talking to some new friends. Anyway I wonder if Ibiki is the first proctor." Suddenly the room was filled with smoke Ibiki appeared with a group of Chunin!

"That's enough maggots. My name is Morino Ibiki and I will be your first examiner." Naruto grinned as Ibiki ordered them to take there seats.

"All right I'll go over the questions once and there will be no questions. The exam will have ten questions. You will start out with ten points and for every question you get wrong, you will lose one point. So, if you miss two questions your score will be an eight. If you are caught cheating, you will lose two points. If you get a zero, you fail. Caught cheating three times and you fail automatically. Also, this test will be taken as a team. If one of you fails, you all fail. The tenth question will be given at the last fifteen minutes."

Naruto looked around the room to find his team-mates. Shino was on the right side of the room row 10 seats 6. Neji was on the same side row 4 and seat 13. Naruto was on the left side row 2 seats 5. Naruto went to answer his questions when he felt a dug in his mind. Naruto's body fell limb as he found himself within his mind in front of a giant cage. What appeared behind that cage was the Kyuubi.

"What is it you want fox?" Kyuubi merely laughed at his container, **"Merely to offer you some help…I have some news for you. I should probably tell you that the Boy Yagura he isn't the true container of the Sanbi." **"What do you mean?" **"He merely possesses the beast's positive half. Its Positive chakra all Bijuu have a Negative and Positive side. A true Jinchuuriki has both sides sealed within them. **

**He just possesses the Positive side meaning his cloaks won't be as strong as what they should be. The negative half is out there hiding. The Negative Sanbi will have the mind of an animal to destroy anything in its path. The positive side is what gives us our knowledge and mind. Without it we are just rampaging beasts."**

"_Anything else?" _**"Oh yes I need to tell you that Kyodaigame, Bakeneko and Shukaku were never the original Ichibi, Nibi and Sanbi they only took those spots six hundred years ago. Believe it or not they were the original Gobi, Rokubi and Shichibi but each lost four tails worth of power. All those years ago they were attacked by three Powerful Miko's! **

**Those priestesses attacked them and drained them off their powers. If Kyogyuu and I hadn't showed up in time they would have been totally sealed. Lucky for them they only lost there tails." **_"Why did they attack in the first place?" _**"For this I need to go back to before they gained there titles. You see there are not just nine Bijuu but many! I am the only Demon who has been a Bijuu since the beginning. I was a Kitsune born with nine tails twenty thousand years ago. I gained a seat on the Bijuu council which consisted of eight Demons at the time the Ichibi to the Hachibi. **

**When I joined they gained nine members. But to tell you those fools were weaklings pathetic weaklings. I watched as new demons took there titles but they were still weak. At the time of the Bijuu that were replaced by Shukaku, Bakeneko, Kyogyuu and Kyodaigame. The eight before them could only force me to use three tails worth of power. It was pathetic. But when Kyogyuu killed Yamato no Orochi I was edging for a battle. I watched the match and I saw Kyogyuu decimate that pathetic snake with only two tails…" **_"Wait how can you tell when a Bijuu is using a certain number of tails?" _**"When our tails glow the number of glowing tails is the amount of power we are using. Now don't interrupt again. Back to the story later Bakeneko joined and took the place of Rokubi, followed by Kyodaigame and Shukaku. The demons at those times were a five tailed crow, six tailed rat and seven tailed Lion. **

**Each of them was pathetic I could defeat each of them with a bat of an eyelash. Later Saru joined us and defeated the Yonbi no Sanshouuo the four tailed Salamander. Out of all those eight he was the most deserving of his title. Both had to go all out but in the end Saru defeated Sanshouuo. But then at that time Hachibi and I were watching over the humans. It's the duty of the Bijuu to watch your kind. To kill any human who thinks he is immortal. When those Priestesses attacked they attacked them while they were asleep. They were weak so they resorted to pathetic strategies. They attacked them when they couldn't defend themselves. So Hachibi and I intervened. We decimated the forces that backed up the priestesses. But we were to late the Miko's had stolen four tails from the three of them. **

**I spent most of these past years searching for there locations. The Miko's sealed there powers into three shrines. When I found those shrines I had planned to destroy them. Shukaku's tails reside in Demon country, Bakeneko in Snow and Kyodaigame's in Marsh! **

**I was on my way to Demon country when I came across Konoha. You fools thought I was attacking so you attacked me. I tried to reason but you wouldn't listen so I resorted to three tails worth. I didn't have a grudge so I saw no reason to destroy you.**

**But then the Yondaime appeared and sealed me inside of you. He was originally going to take me to the Shinigami's belly. But he knew I would be sent straight back to hell. I was hoping he wouldn't seal me but he did the damn bastard. But if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be hear. Plus being here is a lot safer then being out there. With the Akatsuki about I could easily be stopped by Itachi and his Sharingan. His Mangekyou was powerful enough to hold me back for awhile. Only one Uchiha has ever done that the first Mangekyou User Uchiha Madara. Now get back to the exam it's nearly over so I suggest you get some answers down." **Naruto cursed when he noticed he had ten minutes till the last question. Naruto formed the ram seal. Using his water element he formed a pool of water in mid air directly over, Neji's paper. A small mirror of water appeared in front of him, soon the answers appeared. He grabbed his pencil and started to right the answers down. But not before placing a low Jounin level Genjutsu over his water 'mirror's'. Ibiki gave a shit eating grin when he detected the chakra, _"He's smarter then last time…using water manipulation to form a mirror made of water over your comrade's test. Then forming a second mirror connected the first. He then uses the first mirror to transfer the answers to the second mirror. But he uses a Genjutsu to hide both mirrors from the other proctors." _Ibiki looked at the other proctors finding none have noticed at all, _"A low Jounin Level Genjutsu this kid is interesting. From the Academy reports he had no talent for Genjutsu. Maybe it was his large reserves, from this distance I can tell there pretty impressive._"

Soon the fifteen minute mark came. "All right, time for the last question. However there are special rules to it. First you have the option of not taking it. If you choose not to take it you fail. If you take the question and miss it you get an automatic zero and are banned from ever taking this exam ever again."

"That's bogus," shouted a random Genin from Iwa. "There are others here who have taken this exam before."

"That's true, but I wasn't in charge before," Said Ibiki. "Now I am and I'm making the rules. It's just your unlucky break."

Soon several teams were dismissed due to fear.

"Anyone else," he asked. Naruto merely folded his arms, "Alright everyone in this room…PASSES!" dozens of shouts of 'NANI!!!" were heard. Naruto burst into laughter, "I will explain. As many of you figured out the purpose of this test was not to see what we knew, but how well we could gather information. To supply us with correct answers, several people were placed in the room as our targets. Then, it was up to us to share this information with your teammates.

In the world of the Shinobi we will be given many difficult tasks like the one Ibiki gave us. When we get them, will we be able to say no because we don't have enough information? The answer is no. as chunin, we will be placed in many difficult situations and will have to think on our feet and will not be able to say no to them. The last question was to test our resolve" explained, Naruto only for, Ibiki to laugh, "To true now I congratulate you all on passing the first test. Please wait here for your next examiner." Suddenly the glass exploded into a shower as it rained on everyone. Soon a black ball flew through the window. The ball unfolded and Mitarashi Anko appeared. Naruto waved at the purple haired snake user, "So you're our proctor?" Anko gave a shit eating grin, "That's right Maggot now everyone follow me to your battle arena. Once there you'll find Jounin, Chunin and Genin of Konoha and maybe the Anbu, but you'll definitely see our Hokage. Also the Academy students have been given permission to watch your fights so we expect some good battles! Now follow me!" With that, Anko walked past everyone and out the door. Naruto jumped up followed by his team-mates. His team was soon followed by the other Jinchuuriki and there comrades. Soon every team had left the room.

* * *

Please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Normal Text"

_"Normal Thought"_

**"Bijuu/Summons text"**

_**"Bijuuu/Summon thought"**_

"Zanpukto text"

_"Zanpukto Thought"_

Naruto and his team along with the other Genin arrived at training field 15. The training field had been set up into a large arena. In the stands were Genin, Chunin, Jounin and Anbu along with the academy students and there teachers. Naruto scanned them and found, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and Iruka all sitting next to each other in the middle of the stands. He looked for, Tsunade only to find her, Shizune and Jiraiya in the kage box. Naruto then found all the other rookies and sensei's sitting with each other. Naruto took a step back into the shadows when he discovered a lot of Konoha Nin, were staring at him. "Alright to get things started one member of each team will come out and draw a ball from this box!" cried Anko as an Anbu walked over carrying a small box. Naruto stared at his comrades, "I'll go up." "First I'll explain each ball has a number there are a total of twenty teams! We will continue until only five teams are left standing so fifteen Genin! Those fifteen Genin will have a month to prepare for there one on one battles of the last exam! Now the there are twenty balls each marked with a number from one to ten. The number indicates what team you will face. The two teams that get the number four will fight each other for example. Now come draw your number!" Naruto took a step forward followed by a member of each squad. He noticed Yugito, Gaara, Utakata and Fuu and stepped up and Genin who off course he didn't no. Naruto went first and drew the number two, _"So my team goes second interesting." _Naruto took a step back and watched as the other teams drew there numbers, "Okay everyone who doesn't have the number 1 leave the arena!" Naruto and his comrades went to the fighter's box. Naruto scanned the floor and grinned as; Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were up first. There opponents was a Genin team from Iwa. As soon as the fight began, Kankuro bombarded them with Kunai. Temari swung her fan and sent them into the air. Gaara finished them off by grabbing them with his sand. But he didn't finish the Jutsu he let them live.

Anko scowled, "Well that was surprisingly fast the winners are the Sand Siblings Gaara, Temari and Kankuro!" Gaara left the arena and came eye to eye with, Naruto, "I hope you move onto the next round Uzumaki-san I wish to fight you. I wish to see who is stronger." Naruto placed a hand on the red heads shoulder, 'Of course I'll gladly fight you brother!" "Brother?" Gaara raised an eyebrow at this. Naruto gave a jolly laugh, 'Of course were both Jinchuuriki so were like siblings!" Anko cleared her throat, "All those with number 2 approach the arena!" Naruto, Neji and Shino made there way to the arena. Naruto stared as Fuu and her comrades stepped forward. The first was a guy call Shinji. He had a small build but he wielded a large Zanbatou. He was dressed in the normal Waterfall attire same as his other team-mates. The other was Jin an average looking Nin, except he wielded a pair of Tonfa. Jin had short brown hair and Shinji and long spiked red hair.

"Neji you handle Jin, Shino you take Shinji. From the looks of it Shino is the best match up for, Shinji. Shino you are a long range fighter, Shinji seemed to be close combat. I'll handle, Fuu she's just like, Gaara and I!" Both Genin raised an eyebrow in confusion but obeyed, "Alright I want a clean fight the teams from Konoha and Taki HAJIME!" Neji dashed forward and tackled, Jin. The Tonfa user didn't no what hit him until he was propelled into a wall.

Shino sent an army of Kikai bugs at, Shinji. The red head grabbed his massive Zanbatou and ran for it. Naruto charged his fellow, Jinchuuriki. Both locked hands and started too struggled against the other. Naruto smiled at the green haired girl, "I was hopping, I, wouldn't have to fight a fellow Jinchuuriki till the final match…" Naruto said softly but shrugged his shoulder, "But it seems I was out of luck…Let's, enjoy this match, Fuu-san!" Fuu laughed at the blonde, "Lets, Naruto-kun!" The blonde used Shunpo to appear in mid air, **"Suiton: Teppoudama!" **Naruto opened his mouth and launched five bullets of water. Fuu dodged each one as she back flipped to a safe distance. Naruto landed on the ground and threw eight Kunai knives. Fuu pulled her own knife out and blocked each one. Naruto charged her, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Ten shadow clones appeared and rushed the Taki Jinchuuriki. Fuu didn't have time to react as ten clones launched themselves at her, **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" **Naruto appeared behind his clones and launched a giant fire ball. The fireball decimated the clones. Fuu quickly gained her bearings and leapt into the air. Naruto anticipated this and used Shunpo.  
Before she could blink, Fuu was propelled into the ground by a brutal axe kick. Fuu jumped to her feet to dodge, Naruto's incoming fist. His fist hit the ground a large tower of flames erupted around him, "Roku Deyou: Kasai Tou (Sixth Move: Fire Tower)!" Naruto lunged out of the tower and hit, Fuu five times, "Kasaiken Ichi Deyou: Kaen-Tama (Fire Fist first move: Flame Shot)!" Naruto channelled fire chakra into his fist and punch, Fuu in the gut. He released the flames and propelled, Fuu into a wall. Fuu collapsed to the ground breathing for air, "W…W…What the hell was that?" Naruto sighed as decided to explain, "Its part of the Taijutsu style I have learned. It's called the Kasaiken or fire fist and that was the first of many moves the Kaen-tama or flame shot!" Fuu stood to her feet revealing that her stomach had been burnt. But the burn slowly disappeared, _"So her Bijuu offers instant regeneration as well?" _"You'll pay for that!" screamed Fuu as she lunged at her fellow Jinchuuriki. Naruto's eyes widened as his opponent unleashed a vicious onslaught of punches. Naruto dodged each one only, for Fuu to kick him in the ribs. Naruto held back the pain as he grabbed her ankle. The blonde spun around and tossed the Kunoichi into the air, **"Fuuton: Renkuudan!" **Naruto formed the ram seal and breathed in. He opened his mouth and propelled a sphere of air at his target.

Fuu performed her own seals, **"Katon: Fenikkusu Hishou no Jutsu (**Fire Style: phoenix Flight Technique**)!'" **Fuu breathed in and unleashed a large wave of fire from her mouth. The fire took the shape of a flaming bird. The phoenix rammed the ball of air and its body expanded. Naruto stared as the bird descended upon him. His cloak the bottom and shoulders were burnt away. Naruto glared at Fuu, "Hey you just wrecked my favourite cloak!" Naruto charged her and unsheathed Ryuujin Jakka. Naruto swung the blade and began a vicious onslaught of sword jabs.

Naruto leaped back and settled into a stance, "Kuro-Kasai Satsujinken (Dark fire Murdering Sword Technique)!" Naruto's sword was engulfed by red flames "Gekido Kasai (Raging Fire)!" Naruto swung the blade and unleashed a mass of red flames. The flames rushed along the ground, heading towards Fuu. The flames incinerated anything in their path, **"Suiton: Suijinheki!" **A large mass of water shot from the ground. The water rose in front of Fuu and formed a large protective wall. The flames connected with the wall. Fuu poured a large amount of chakra into the wall making it as large as she could. The flames slowly died down as the wall was turned into steam.

Naruto smiled at her, "You may have been able to defend it, but it isn't quite finished just yet. The Gekido Kasai is a technique of the Kuro-Kasai Satsujinken or Dark Fire Murdering Sword technique!" Tenten instantly rose to her feet, "Did he just say the Dark Fire Murdering Sword?" Everyone stared at her, "Tenten do you know this style?" asked Sakura. Tenten sat back down, "I have yet to witness it but I have heard of the technique. That style is nearly impossible to learn only those with a strong alignment towards fire can learn it. But if you can its incredible dangerous!" Naruto laughed as he impaled Ryuujin Jakka into the ground, "That is true but I have four elements Suiton, Fuuton, Doton and Katon. But out of all of them Katon and Fuuton are the strongest with Katon surpassing Fuuton. Maybe it's because of what I contain…" this made all the Jounin and above edgy only they knew it was the Kyuubi child, "Or maybe it's because of Ryuujin Jakka?" Everyone raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I bet your wondering who I'm talking about. Its simply he's on this field with me at this current moment." Fuu stared at his like he was an idiot, 'There's no one here only you and me!" Naruto sighed and ripped his sword out of the ground, "Allow me to introduce you to Ryuujin Jakka the flowering flame blade!" Naruto held his sword high as it was engulfed by flames. Kiba laughed form the stands, "Who names there swords HAHAHA! It's just a piece of metal a tool!" Naruto growled as the dog boy. His sword erupted into fire. What scared everyone is it released its own killer intent.

"Ryuujin Jakka doesn't like to be called an, it or a piece of metal or a tool. You see he his special he is a sentient sword one of very few in this world. But he also hates to be disrespected. Allow me to show you his initial release. I hadn't planned on showing this till the last exam. But I will need it against you won't I Fuu?" Fuu readied herself. Naruto merely shook his head, "But not yet I'll use it later after all I want to fight you for a little longer." Naruto sheathed the blade and it glowed red, "Gomen Ryuu but you'll fight later." The sword glowed twice. This action made everyone stared with eyes the size of dinner plates. Shino, Shinji, Jin and Neji all sighed. Shinji regrouped with Jin, "How about we postponed this battle and let those two fights? If your team-mate wins we'll give up. But if Fuu wins you must give up fair?" Neji and Shino looked at each other, "That is fair" both responded.

All four leaped onto the sides of the stands to watch. Naruto grinned as; Fuu launched a volley of shuriken. He blocked each one with a kunai knife and rushed her. Both soon became locked in hand to hand combat. Naruto spun around and engulfed his right heel in fire. Fuu's eyes widened as the heel connected with her ribs. She screamed as, Naruto released the flames and she was blown backwards. Of course this reaction wasn't without a large scale explosion. Naruto leaped out of the smoke as a small crater was revealed, "Oops a bit too much chakra…" Naruto laugh at this only for, Fuu to rush him, "**Suiton: Mizu no Yaiba!" **A sword of water appeared in her hands, **"Katon: Kasai no Yaiba (**Fire Style; Sword of Fire**)" **Naruto clicked his fingers and a sword of fire appeared within his own hands. Raising his fire sword he blocked the incoming blade of water. Steam rose from the two blades. Naruto held out his left hand and clicked his fingers, **"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba!" **A sword made of wind appeared within his other hand. Everyone stared as a visible green transparent sword appeared in his left hand. Naruto swung the sword forcing, Fuu back. Naruto lunged and swung his fire blade. Fuu rolled out of the way and was forced into playing for the defensive team.

Naruto laughed as he viciously attacked her never giving her the chance to strike back. The blonde leaped into the air, **"Suiton; Mizu no Yaiba!" **A sword made of water appeared in his mouth. Naruto spun like a top and his three element blades clashed with, Fuu's water sword. Fuu screamed as she was flung backwards. Naruto grinned as he gave chase. Using this he kicked, Fuu into the air and appeared above her. He started to spin like a top once more. Fuu glared as she grabbed her water blade, **"Suiton: Nibai Mizu no Yaiba (**Water Style: Double Swords of Water**)!" **She ripped the blade apart and it split into two swords. She propelled them forward and blocked two of, Naruto's swords. She stared as the sword of wind grazed her ribs. She winced in pain as the sword was pulled out of her flesh. Her feet touched the ground and she leaped back. Deactivating her swords she started a set of seals, **"Suiton: Mizu Hebi (**Water Style; Water Snake**)!" **Water spiralled around her and formed a large anaconda. The snake lunged forward. Naruto cut it in half with his wind sword, **"Suiton: Hebi Ei: Go (**Water Style: Snake Wrap: Five**)!" **Fuu held up her hand and five snakes made of water shot forward. The snakes had formed in mid air and lunged at the blonde. Naruto dodged them but one wrapped itself around his left hand. He growled as three grabbed his other limbs and one wrapped itself around his torso.

Fuu raised her left hand and formed a half bird, **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" **Naruto could only watch as a giant water dragon rammed into his body. His figure was rammed into one of the surrounding walls, **"Suiton: Hebi Ei Juu (**Ten)**!" **Ten snakes of water rapped around his body as, Fuu began a second Jutsu, **"Katon: Kasai Heki (**Fire Style: Fire Burst**)!" **Fuu breathed in and screamed. A mass of fire shot from her mouth and travelled along the snakes. The flames impacted with, Naruto's body and engulfed him in fire. He screamed as his body was burnt alive, _"Please survive…" _Suddenly, Naruto started to laugh he released his chakra as dispelled the flames. He broke free of his binds and grinned, "You forget that my demon's element is fire making me immune but Ryuujin Jakka is a fire based Zanpukto. If you're wondering why I called my sword a Zanpukto, it's because it's the name given to all sentient swords." Naruto heard gasps coming from the academy students, Genin and Chunin. He looked around and found his cloaked and been burnt away. Sighing he shook his head, "Great now you owe me a cloak. Plus you forced me to reveal myself too early. I was going to wait till after the exams or during the third round. But it seems it happened a bit too soon. Now come, Fuu lets see who is stronger!" Naruto charged her and released twenty shuriken, **"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Everyone stared with wide eyes as the twenty shuriken became two thousand. Fuu stared in horror as she was forced to try and dodge them. Sadly she failed and they ripped into her skin. Cursing she activated her curse. Everyone froze as demonic intent filled the air. Fuu screamed as light green chakra surrounded her body. The cloak took the shape of a horned beetle with two wings, **"She has activated the two tail state Kabutomushi's power is indicated by his wings. He has six wings and one tail. When the tail grows she will have all seven 'tails' worth of power." **_"Ryuu you ready?" _"I am Naruto lets show them your power!"

The blonde grinned as he unsheathed Ryuujin Jakka. Naruto's chakra literally exploded of his body. Fuu froze at the amount as it was easily more then a Kage. Tsunade spat out her Sake as a giant tower of blue chakra surrounded the blonde. Naruto threw off his weights, his vest followed by his shirt and lastly his fish net. All of the females in the stand erupted into blushes only to stop. Why simply because of the large amount of scars on his body.

Everyone then heard the blonde shout, "Reduce all creation to ash Ryuujin Jakka!" Red hot flames erupted from the blonde's body as the sword melted away. Naruto laughed as flames consumed the arena. His muscles expanded as his hair gained red streaks that ran vertically. The flames spiralled around him and stuck to his body. The flames danced as it was truly a sight to behold. The tower of chakra died down followed by the flames. Fuu then noticed a large jet of flames erupted from his swords hilt. Naruto held the fire sword in his right hand with a large grin, "This is my Shikai or initial release in this form I am two times stronger. But this is only the beginning once I unlock my Bankai or Final release I will be TEN TIMES STRONGER!" Naruto vanished with Shunpo. He appeared all around, Fuu. He appeared on moment only to disappear. Hundreds of after images formed. This truly scared the young girl. Naruto appeared in front of her. He swung his fire sword. Fuu blocked with one of her wings as she grew two more. Her skin ripped apart. Chakra blew, Naruto away as the cloak turned into a miniature four winged horn beetle. The blonde Shunpo'd away to create distance, **"Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu!" **Naruto breathed in and unleashes a torrent of flames form his mouth. Fuu screamed as she flapped her wings. A large gust slammed into the flames and decimated them.

Naruto grinned and leaped into the air, **"Fuuton: Karyuu Endan (**Wind Style: Fire Dragon Flame Projectile**)!" **Naruto breathed in and channelled fire chakra through his body. After mixing his chakra he unleashed a large jet of flames. As soon as it left his mouth he channelled a hell lot of wind chakra into his technique. Everyone was amazed as the flames ignited and covered a vast area. Fuu didn't have time to dodge as a wave of flames washed her into the surrounding walls. Fuu glared and unleashed her chakra. She flapped her wings and started to hover in mid air. Naruto grinned and Shunpo'd in front of her. He swung his sword but she blocked the sentient blade. The blonde gave a sadistic grin and a large mass of flames launched itself from the tip. Fuu screamed as she fell from the sky as a giant fireball. Naruto blurred after her. Just as he was about to hit her, a large amount of green chakra hit his body. He stared wide eye as; the horned beetle had grown six full wings. Naruto glared as, Fuu charged him. The blonde tired to dodge only to be rammed into the wall. He screamed and quickly activated his cloak. Everyone in the arena froze in horror.

Naruto roared as his face became more feral. His eyes turned blood red with black slits for pupils. Nails became longer turned to claws, canine increased in length to draw blood. His whiskers became darker, thicker and more defined. The cloak took the form of a two tailed fox. Naruto roared as he swung on of his arms. Wind slammed into, Fuu and sent her skidding backwards. Naruto appeared in front of her swinging his Zanpukto. Fuu dodged it only to have two tails slammed into her petite body.

Naruto held a hand out and his chakra shot forth. The chakra formed a large red arm and claw. His hand grabbed, Fuu and threw her into the air. He grabbed the Kunoichi and threw her into the ground.

Fuu flapped her wings and propelled, Naruto into the air. She appeared behind him and delivered a brutal punch to his spine. The blonde roared as he hit the gorund. Chakra erupted from his body and formed a third tail. Slowly the forth tail started to form. Naruto's skin pealed away as chakra erupted from his body. A black ball of chakra wrapped around his form. Nanabified-Fuu watched as nine tails of chakra flowed of his body.

The ground shook and a giant crater was formed. Slowly the chakra peeled away to reveal a four tailed fox made of blood red chakra. Its eyes were hollow white. Naruto roared and his crater expanded. Fuu screamed as she was tossed into a wall. Fox growled as he eyed, the other Jinchuuriki carefully. She stood to her feet and flapped her wings.

She hovered in mid air and slowly rose into the sky. She was at least six metres in mid air at the current time. Naruto merely growled. Suddenly a tail shot from the ground. Fuu dodged it only for, the fox's body to sprout of it. Her eyes widened as he attacked. Fuu dodged and launched a bullet of wind. The fox's body was split in half. Sh grinned only for, Naruto to sprout from the sliced body. He swung a claw, but she dodged it in time. Soon his lower half formed and he landed on the ground.

Kyuubified-Naruto roared in anger. He opened his mouth and stood on two legs. Blue and red chakra erupted from his body. Fuu could only watch as his tails pointed around his mouth. The chakra came together and formed a ball of chakra. A crater formed as it compacted itself. The foxes mouth cracked open and it swallowed the ball whole. The four tailed demon's body started to expand and a crater formed. The body expanded and, Naruto opened his mouth. He roared and unleashed a terrifying blast of pure chakra. The beam ripped through the air and towards, Fuu. The Taki Jinchuuriki managed to dodge without any damage. Naruto gave what seemed to be a scowl. He roared and propelled himself into the air.

The fox started to spin and became a crimson tornado, **"TSUUGA!" **A demonic voice cried. The Inuzuka's stared in amazement as he had imitated one of there moves. Naruto drilled into, Fuu causing her to scream in pain. He slide across the ground as the six winged Beetle hit the ground. Fuu rose to her feet and glared. Naruto simply growled. Fuu having enough started to grow a tail. She screamed as chakra enveloped her. When the chakra disappeared she was no longer a beast of chakra. Before them stood a six winged and one tailed Horned Beetle. The Bijuu gave a loud screech. The blonde growled and clutched his head in pain. He looked up, **"Fine if that's how you want to play then so be it!" **Naruto's voice sent a shiver up everyone's spine. It was no longer the happy and out-going cheery voice it once was. Now his voice was a thing of malice, anger and bloodlust.

He growled as two more tails grew. Naruto screamed/roared as chakra enveloped his body. As it disappeared a six tailed fox was revealed. What frightened everyone was that a skeleton had formed over the top. The bones seemed to be stuck in place by chakra strings. Naruto roared and he rushed Nanabi. Both Jinchuuriki clashed and created a large shock wave. Flames erupted from, Naruto's body and consumed the two. Fuu screamed/screeched as the flames covered her form. Naruto roared/laughed, **"Fool my Shikai is still active giving me free control over the fire element!" **Naruto roared once more and unleashed a river of fire. The flames washed over the arena floor and consumed the Jinchuuriki. Fuu screamed as she hit the wall. Naruto landed on the ground and opened his mouth. The tips of his tails formed around his mouth. Chakra erupted from his mouth and started to form between the tails. Naruto roared and fired a beam of raw chakra once more. The chakra ripped the ground up and slammed into, Fuu. She screamed as the chakra exploded. Everyone screamed as the stands were shook. Naruto stared only to have a tail wrap around his form. He struggled as; Fuu fired multiple balls of wind. The spheres slammed into his body.

His arms expanded and he ripped himself free. His tails sprung forward and thousands of chakra arms sprouted off. Fuu's eyes became the size of dinner plates as she was slammed into the ground over and over again. Naruto continued his onslaught by firing a dozen spheres of raw chakra. He finally stopped his attack and watched. Dust clouds consumed most of the arena and Fuu hiding her form from view. Naruto started to growl. He suddenly leaped into the air to dodge dozens of wind blades. He landed on the ground and bent back. A sphere of wind rocketed past his face.

Fuu exploded from the dust cloud. The fox spun to the left and roared. Fuu screamed as she was shot back by the force of his roar. The blonde Jinchuuriki gave a long growl as he swung a claw. A stream of crimson red chakra arched its way towards the seven tailed container. Fuu's body was flung into a wall as the chakra crushed her body.

Naruto clutched his head in pain. His chakra started to leave his body leaving a gruesome sight. The Chunin cover the eyes of the academy students as, Naruto appeared with his skin completely ripped off. He held back the pain as his body started to heal itself. His bones and arteries could be seen in his arms and torso. Blood dripped down his body and onto the ground, his pants somehow still in-tacked.

The blonde stood straight as his body finished repairing the damage, "Unlike you and the others I can't retain my form for to long. The longer I hold it the more damage it deals to my body. But it also cuts my lifespan. Unlike normal humans we Jinchuuriki have a longer lifespan. Kirabi since he has the second stronger will live for around 260 years.

But unlike you, your demon chakra doesn't damage your body, but since I hold the strongest of the nine I can live for nearly one thousand years. But as I said my lifespan is decreased every time I use its chakra. This lifespan decrease only starts when I reach the fourth tail. In that state I can fight for 20 minutes before my lifespan started decreasing. Five tails is 16 minutes, six tails 11, seven tails 8, eight tails 5 and nine tails a little under 3 minutes.

As soon as I go past that time limit my lifespan drops. But the higher state I'm in the faster it will drop. Just then I went five minutes over my limit. In those five minutes I lost luckily fifty years so that's ten years per minute. But at the nine tailed state for every 30 seconds past the limit I lose fifty years. Just in two minutes I've lost two hundred years.

So this power is both a blessing and a curse. But the fools from our villages believe us to be the beasts we contain. It's not our fault we hold them. To be honest I curse the damn fool who put him into my stomach. But if it wasn't for that same idiot I wouldn't have met a good friend. I doubt I'd also have Ryuu. Now let's cut the chit chat, Fuu you can continue using your cloak but I'll win." Naruto bit his thumb and drew blood, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **Ninja smoke consumed the arena as, Naruto slammed his palm down. The smoke cleared and everyone seemed shock. None of the audience in the stands even knew about the boy being able to summon.

Naruto grinned as he was soon standing on a house sized toad. The toad wore samurai armour and carried a large pair of scimitars on his back, **"Who has summoned me?" **'I have Uzumaki Naruto may I ask who you are?" **"They call me Gamaiki (Toad Spirit)!"** "Well Gamaiki you mind helping me out here?" the giant toad burst into laughter, **"It'll be a pleasure!" **Gamaiki leaped into the air and unsheathed his giant scimitars. He slashed as the demon cloaked Kunoichi. Fuu flew into the air to avoid the attack, **"Suiton: Teppoudama!' **Gamaiki formed the ram seal and launched a pair of water spheres. The female Jinchuuriki dodged each of the incoming spheres, **"Raiton: Raidama!" **Fuu was suddenly surprised when a sphere of lightning rammed into her body. She cried out as electricity ran throughout her form. Naruto stared as, Gamaiki fired another lightning sphere, "I didn't no toad's could use Raiton!?" shouted a surprised blonde haired Jinchuuriki. Gamaiki laughed, **"Not many of us can most of us are Suiton or Katon types we have only ten Doton users, six Fuuton users and three Raiton users including myself. We toads are manly aligned to Katon and Suiton but when one of us is born with a different element it gives us even more power. Now come, Uzumaki Naruto let us continue this battle!" **Naruto nodded as launched a pair of wind spheres, **"Renkuudan!" **Gamaiki leapt into the air and fired a pair of lightning spheres, **"Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu!" **Naruto formed the tiger seal and expelled a large jet of fire from his mouth.

Both landed on the gorund finding, Fuu still standing, "Gamaiki got any oil?" **"Yes I have plenty why?" **"Give me all of it I'm taking her out in one go!" Gamaiki nodded and he sucked in a large amount of air. His cheeks puffed out, **"Fuuton: Gamayu Endan no Jutsu (**Wind Style: Toad Oil Flame Bullet**)!" **Gamaiki expelled a large jet of oil from his mouth. Just as the oil was about to reach, Fuu, Naruto fired a stream of fire from his mouth. The flames ignited the oil and the two became a large wave of flames. Once the flames connected, Naruto started to pump wind chakra. The flames size and power was increased ten fold. The flame turned into a raging river that washed over, the young Kunoichi and sent her crashing into the ground. Naruto watched in triumph as the demon chakra slowly left her. But she wasn't left without second degree burns.

Naruto dispelled, Gamaiki and leapt down besides his fellow Jinchuuriki, **"Shousen (**Mystical Palms**)!" **Naruto held his hands over, Fuu's body and they glowed blue instead of green. He channelled a little bit of, Kyuubi's chakra into his technique and the two chakras turned a light purple colour. Slowly but surely, Fuu's burns started to heal. Soon they were completely gone, "MEDICS!" screamed the blonde at the top of his lungs. Two Ninja rushed onto the field and placed the girl on a stretched. Naruto nodded in there direction. The two looked at each other and quickly ran to the hospital. Naruto sighed only to have a pair of hands placed on his shoulders. He looked back to find both, Shino and Neji. Anko cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention, "Jin and Shinji have forfeited! The match goes to our team from Konoha!" cried Anko and instantly the crowd burst into cheers. Naruto merely gave a cheery grin in triumph.

"Third match Yugito Nii and Kirabi and Kumo against Shin, Leena and Takashi of Kiri!" Naruto looked back at the arena to find his fellow Jinchuuriki's opponent. Shin was easily the tallest as he stood at 7'1 he also had a lard build. The teen was dressed in black cargo pants with a black tank top. Attached to his back was a massive Zanbatou. The girl Leena had a petite figure and long purple hair. She was dressed similar to Kiri's Anbu except she wasn't wearing the armour. Forming a 'V' on her back was a pair of katana. The final Kiri Nin Takashi has short navy coloured hair. He wore attire similar to, Zabuza's but no face mask. Naruto shivered as he remembered the Kiri Nin before he noticed three Wakizashi by the teen's waist.

"I want a nice clean fight HAJIME!" Anko leapt into the air and landed in the stands. The three Kiri Nin rushed the two demon containers. Both stood calmly as they waited for there opponents. Shin grabbed his massive Zanbatou and swung the giant blade. Kirabi smirked and caught the blade with his bare hands. Everyone stared in shock as he then crushed the metal. Shin stared in horror as his sword was destroyed with such ease, "OH YEAH!' screamed Kirabi as he round house kicked the massive teen. Shin cried out as his body skidded through the dirt and he collided with the surrounding walls.

Kirabi gave chase and formed a sphere of lightning in his hand, **"Raiton: Hekirekitama (**Lightning Style: Thunder Sphere**)!" **Kirabi rammed the sphere of lightning into the Kiri Nin's chest. The giant of a teen screamed in pain as volts of lightning coursed through his body. He soon blackened out from the pain. Before the other Nin could blink, Yugito Nii had blurred behind both of them delivering two swift chops to their necks. Both Shinboi dropped to the ground into bliss unconsciousness. Anko gave a short sigh, "Winners Yugito Nii and Kirabi of Kumo!"

* * *

Please Read and Review

**Jutsu list**

Katon

**Katon: Fenikkusu Hishou (**Fire Style: phoenix Flight**)**

Rank: B  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack

Katon: Fenikkusu Hishou is a Ninjutsu utilising the fire element. This technique is used by the Nanabi Jinchuuriki Fuu. After forming the need signs Fuu will breathe in and expel a bird of fire from her mouth.

**Katon: Kasai no Yaiba (**Fire Style; Sword of Fire**)**

Rank: A  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack

Kasai no Yaiba is a Ninjutsu technique using the fire element. After forming the needed hand seal, a sword made of flames will materialise in the user's hands. In Naruto's case having a high affinity towards Fire he has to just click his fingers to summon his sword.

**Katon: Kasai Heki (**Fire Style: Fire Burst

Rank: B  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack

Kasai Heki is a Ninjutsu using the fire element. After the need hand seals, the Nin will launch a blast of fire form there mouth. This move is used in conjunction with Ninja wire or either binding techniques to guide the flames to there target.

**Fuuton: Karyuu Endan (**Wind Style: Fire Dragon Flame Projectile**)**

Rank: A-S  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
Type: Attack

Fuuton: Karyuu Endan is an upgraded version of the Karyuu Endan. This Ninjutsu uses both Fuuton and Katon chakra. After forming the jet of fire, Naruto will channel Fuuton Chakra to increase the size, speed and strength of this technique making it borderline S. The flames will erupt into a river of fire and will wash over anything in there path.

**Fuuton: Gamayu Endan no Jutsu (**Wind Style: Toad Oil Flame Bullet**)**

Rank: S  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
Type: Attack

Fuuton: Gamayu Endan is the upgraded version to the Katon: Gamayu Endan. This technique uses Toad Oil, Katon and Fuuton Chakra. After performing the regular Katon: Gamayu Endan, Naruto will pump Fuuton Chakra into this technique. The Fuuton chakra increases the power, speed and size of this technique similar to the Fuuton: Karyuu Endan but much more powerful, enough to leave Second degree burns to a Jinchuuriki in there full demon state.

Suiton

**Suiton: Nibai Mizu no Yaiba (**Water Style: Double Swords of Water**)**

Rank: A  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack

Nibai Mizu no Yaiba is a Ninjutsu technique using the water element. After forming a sword of water, the Taki Jinchuuriki Fuu split the blade in half to form a second sword of water.

**Suiton: Mizu Hebi (**Water Style; Water Snake)

Rank: B  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
Type: Attack, Supplementary

Mizu Hebi Is a Ninjutsu using Suiton. After the need hand signs, the Ninja will focus there chakra to form a large Anaconda made of water. This Anaconda can then be used to distract attack or bind the enemy Nin.

**Suiton: Hebi Ei (**Water Style: Snake Wrap)

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m),  
Type: Supplementary

Hebi Ei Hebi Is a Ninjutsu using Suiton. After the need hand seals, Fuu will say a Number. The number represents the number of snakes to summon to ensnare the enemy Nin.

Raiton

**Raiton: Raidama (**Lightning Style: Lightning Bullet)

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m),  
Type: Offensive

Raiton: Raidama is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the lightning Element. After forming the necessary hand seals, Gamaiki manifests a large amount of lightning in his mouth which he can then spit at his opponent as a large spherical projectile.

**Raiton: Hekirekitama (**Lightning Style: Thunder Sphere**)**

Rank: A  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m),  
Type: Offensive

Hekirekitama is a technique similar to the Rasengan but uses the lightning element. Hachibi Jinchuuriki Kirabi forms a sphere of spinning lightning in the palm of his hand. After planting the sphere of lightning into his targets body they will witness excruciating pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Normal Text"

_"Normal Thought"_

**"Bijuu/Summons text"**

_**"Bijuuu/Summon thought"**_

"Zanpukto text"

_"Zanpukto Thought"_

Naruto stared as the rest of the matches went by like a breeze. Utakata and Yagura had gone up against a team from Ame. The two Jinchuuriki's third team-mate was a beautiful young woman. She had long dark blue hair and wore a navy battle kimono; she carried a pair of Sai's and a long Muramasa. The blonde Jinchuuriki was amazed when, Utakata revealed the ability to use bubbles as his main offensive and defensive power. Yagura was a master of Suiton easily surpassing the Nidaime. Lastly the Kunoichi of the team, Yasuna had the ability to use Shouton or Crystal Style. The three easily decimated the Ame Shinobi.

As the matches went by only ten teams were left from the original twenty. Besides the Jinchuuriki the other teams were a team from Kusa (Grass), Iwa, Hoshi (star), Taki, Ame and Yuki (Snow).

"Now we have a second box with ten numbers from one to five. Which number you draw of course you match another team. Basically it's the same as the first round!" explained Anko as a second, Anbu walked over with a dark blue box. Each team elected a leader as they all stepped to the plate. Naruto stared at his comrades and they both nodded there heads. The blonde gave a large grin and walked over to join the others. Naruto went after Yugito Nii who pulled out the number '4'. Naruto grabbed his number to reveal '5'.

He walked back to his teams and they waited for the next instructions, "Alright since we have one team form each village your teams will be that village's name. So I want Team Suna and Team Taki to stay all others to the fighter's box." Naruto shook his head as the sand siblings went first yet again, "Alright I want a clean fight HAJIME!" Kankuro launched his puppet Karasu and it flew towards the three Taki Nin. The three Shinobi drew, Kunai only for sand tendrils to wrap around there limbs. Temari appeared behind, Karasu and whipped up a tornado of wind. Karasu opened its mouth and fired a ball of smoke form its mouth. The smoke was whipped into the tornado. Soon all three Nin found themselves paralysed and sand around there throats, "Forfeit or I'll kill you!" spoke Gaara as he held a hand out, "We forfeit!" shouted the three Nin. Naruto shook his head at yet another quick defeat thanks to the sand siblings. Gaara and his two siblings walked into the fighter's box. The redhead locked eyes with the blonde. Naruto gave a large smile, "You finish your opponents so fast. But then again there is an advantage isn't there, none get to see your abilities." Gaara nodded his head, "Correct Uzumaki-san I do not wish to show my powers till the match against you or my brothers and sisters. I'm guessing you would have kept your abilities a secret as well if it weren't for the fact you went up against one of our sisters?"

"That's correct brother but I have yet to show all my abilities. I can't wait to fight you in the final rounds Gaara. So let's promise that no matter, whom, our opponent is we'll continue to fight until we get the chance to fight each other!" Naruto held out his hand. Gaara accepted the friendly gesture and both shook, "Then I will make that promise brother." Naruto gave his foxy grin before he walked back to his team-mates.

"May I inquire as to why you refer Gaara as your brother?" asked the Aburame Heir. Naruto simply smiled and responded, "Because we are the same we are all Jinchuuriki." "Power of human sacrifice?" said a confused Neji his arms folded as he thinks this.

"I don't see the problem in telling you so I might as well. There are currently only nine Jinchuuriki in the world for the currently number of Bijuu or tailed beasts." Shino pushed his glasses up, "So there's a connection?" Naruto nodded his head, "A Jinchuuriki is a person who is also known as a demon container. At birth we have a demon placed into our bodies. Gaara contains the Ichibi no Shukaku or one tailed sand racoon. Yugito nii contains Nibi no Bakeneko the two tailed monster cat. Yagura is the Jinchuuriki to Sanbi no Kyodaigame the three tailed giant turtle. Roushi of Iwa has Yonbi no Saru or the four tailed monkey. Han contains Gobi no Irukauma the five tailed dolphin horse. Utakata contains Rokubi no Namekuji the six tailed slug within his body. Fuu she is the container for Shichibi no Kabutomushi the seven tailed Horned-beetle. Last is Kirabi he holds the Hachibi no Kyogyuu the eight tailed giant ox." Neji stared at his comrade, "You said there are nine Jinchuuriki for each Bijuu. But the Kyuubi is dead unless…" Naruto nodded his head, "The Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi no one can kill a Bijuu. SO he sealed it into ME I don't know why the bastard did and I don't care. I've lived to deal with the fox in my stomach and it's thanks to him I am who I am today. It's because of the fourth that I met Ryuujin Jakka and am here right now. The god's must really hate me to stick me here without parents or any other family members."

"I understand why our instructors stunted your education Uzumaki-san" spoke the usually quiet bug user. Naruto sighed at this, "Yeah ninety percent of the adults think I'm the Kyuubi incarnate. There pretty stupid if you ask me. I'm surprised I haven't gone Kyuubi on this damn village. Maybe it's because I was loyal and still and loyal to my Hokage Tsunade-sama and the third Sarutobi-sama. If I did destroy this village what would Sarotubi-ojiisan think of me? Would he be disappointed? Would he be proud? I think it would be the former don't you ne?" Naruto gave a fake smile, "Out of this entire village the only ones I would think of protecting are you two, Hinata, Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka, Ayame, and Teuchi. To be honest out of all, the rookie's I think of you two as my closet friends. You have been alienated like me in society and both of you have faced hardships. Shino your family is feared because of your bugs, Neji you are a slave because of the seal on your forehead." Naruto then stoped talking and slowly walked away. Both Genin gave each other worried looks, "I'm afraid the, Naruto I once knew is no longer among us" spoke an out of character Shino. Neji nodded his head in agreement.

Naruto watched the other matches as Yagura and his team-mates destroyed the team from Kusa, Yugito nii and Kirabi annihilated the Hoshi Nin and there strange powers. The Yuki team buried the Ame Nin LITERALLY they buried them under ten metres of snow. Naruto sighed as he waited for the Jounin to clear the field and rescue the Ame Nin who luckily none died.

"Alright can I have the last two teams!" shouted Anko and both squads moved into the arena. Naruto glanced at the Iwa Nin who all gave arrogant smirks, _"Arrogant fools."_, "Alright Team Konoha VS Team Iwa HAJIME!" Naruto turned to his comrades, "I'm going to take them on by myself." Both Genin shared a glance at there blonde haired team-mate. The young demon container gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry I can handle it."

Naruto took off like a speeding bullet. He quickly closed the distance and held up a palm, **"Hado SanJuuIchi Shakkahou (**Way of Destruction number 31 Shot of Red fire**)!" **a red sphere of chakra formed in his palm. Everyone stared as none of the Shinobi had seen such a technique. The blonde Jinchuuriki released the red sphere and it zoomed towards his opponents. The sphere collided with them and exploded creating dust and debris.

* * *

In the stands, Sasuke was seething as his stared at the match his Sharingan active, _"Why couldn't I copy that technique. I am an Uchiha only I deserve that power not the dobe!" "CHA!!! How dare that baka show up Sasuke-sama he should be bowing begging Sasuke-sama to learn his techniques" _Screamed Sakura in her mind. Kakashi was merely watching his eye narrowed, _"I've never seen such a technique like that. Naruto you've become strong just what has Jiraiya-sama taught you?_

* * *

Naruto Shunpo'd into the air, **"Hado Yon Byakurai (**Way of Destruction Number 4 Pale Lightning**)!" **The blonde Jinchuuriki held up a hand and pointed his index right finger at the three Nin. Suddenly a concentrated lightning bolt sprung forth and ripped through the air. The Nin quickly evaded the attack. Naruto Shunpo'd across the field. The blonde planted his feet and skidded in front of the first Iwa Nin, **"Hado GojuuHachi Tenran (**Way of Destruction number 58 Orchid Sky**)!" **Naruto held out his palms and launched a widening tornado-like blast. The tornado ripped across the field and slammed into its target. The Iwa Nin yelled as he was tossed through the air. The second rushed the blonde Jinchuuriki. As he closed in he pulled unsheathed a pair of tanto.

Naruto turned to face his incoming opponent **"Bakudo Ichi Sai (**Way of binding Number 1 Restrain**)!" **The Iwa Shinobi fell face first into the dirt. His arms were bound by an invisible force behind his back.

The blonde turned to the third Shinobi. The Iwa Nin leapt into the air a summoned an axe made of stone, "DIE KONOHA SCUM!" Naruto merely sighed in annoyance, **"Bakudo Kyuu Geki (**Way of binding Number 9 Strike**)"** A strange red energy wrapped itself around the Nin's body. The Iwa Nin's body froze as he found himself unable to move. He descended from the sky and landed on the arena floor. Dust covered him as he just lay in the dirt defeated like his comrades.

The first Iwa Nin screamed as he hit the ground. He groaned in pain as he let the darkness consume him, "About time" muttered the blonde demon container. The blonde teen turned to the proctor, "Mitarashi-san my opponents are unable to fight so does this mean I am the victor?" Anko gave a large sadistic grin, "Winners Team Konoha!" Naruto sighed and clicked his finger. The two Iwa Nin suddenly found themselves able to move there limbs. The stood up and charged the blonde Shinobi, "DIE!" Naruto grabbed the hilt of his sword, "Kuro-Kasai Satsujinken Ni Deyou (Dark Fire murdering sword technique: 2nd move)**!" **Naruto vanished from sight and appeared behind the two Nin, "You saw it didn't you? The flames of hell! Za Wangetsu Makai (The Crescent Hell)!" The two Nin started to scream as…pink Flames started to eat at there bodies!? The flames consumed the two Nin. There blood curdling screams sent shivers up everyone's spines. When the flames died down not even ash was left, "None of you saw it. Maybe if you look closer next time maybe you will." Naruto looked up into the crowd to find, Hinata shivering, "Oh so you saw it, Hinata-san." Immediately everyone turned their eyes to glance, at the Hyuuga heiress. Naruto laughed as he found the other eight Jinchuuriki staring intently at the spot, "It's no surprise my brethren would be able to see my technique. The question is who else. From the looks of it you saw them as well…Tsunade-sama!" The Jounin look at their Hokage to find her stunned in what would be fear.

"Go on Hinata-san tell them what you saw…." The Hyuuga heiress gulped as she shrunk into the shadows, "….um…..um…a…a…f…f…fl…flash o…of p…p…pink…" stuttered out the shy Hyuuga as she hides behind her sensei. Kiba laughed at hearing this, "A flash of pink? How scary can the colour pink be…?" Kakashi gave a small cough, "It's more than that Kiba. When you began your attack, Naruto your sword was engulfed by pink flames. You swung your sword and released an arc of pink flames. At first glance it would seem they are ineffective to what they are supposed to achieve. But when you look closer they are a lot deadlier then normal flames am I correct?" Naruto laughed at his 'sensei, "That's correct Hatake-san. My technique is connected to the ten levels of hell each represented by a different flame. But I have only seven techniques that are connected to those levels. The seventh technique represents the ninth and tenth level, the sixth is a representation of the eighth and seventh, the fifth handles the sixth and fifth levels.

The first technique is the simple red flame. Second technique is the pink flame. Third technique is the blue flame. Fourth technique is represented by the green flame. The fifth technique takes the form of the purple flame. Sixth technique takes the form of the white flame. Seventh technique is the strongest of all flames the black flame.

When I use these techniques which ever flame I user to kill my opponent they are sent to that level of hell. Meaning I just sent those two Iwa Genin to the second level of Hell to be tortured for who knows how long. How do I know all this? Simple it was written inside the scroll I learnt this style from. Oh and don't bother demanding me to hand over the scroll. 1st because I want and 2nd because the scroll is sentient it only accepts those it deems as worthy. 3rd the scroll is able to look into the minds of all who have touched it. Once the scroll has learned of what happened to its previous owner. It will proceed to send all those who harmed them i.e. me straight to hell. Too the worst levels of hell to be correct. Now if you don't mind I'd like to continue with this exam." The blonde turned to the purple haired Jounin.

"Can I have all fourteen contests to the ring please?" Naruto folded his arms and waited for all the Genin to fill the arena. Anko looked to her left and a pair of Anbu walked over. The two pushed a screen over and stopped next to the snake mistress.

"Alright this is how things will play. This screen will flash through a set of names. The two names that appear will be the first fighters and so on…" Anko clapped her hands and the screen started to flash. Naruto took this time to take a glance at the three Yuki Nin. The first was a male aged around 14-15 who stood at 6'2. He had short pale white hair, red eyes and pale skin. The Nin wore a long sleeved white shirt and grey combat pants. Covering his hands were a pair of metal gauntlets with three blades attached to the top.

Second was a Kunoichi around 14 standing at 5'6. She had long light blue hair that reached mid back. She wore a long sleeved white Kimono like top. Her lower half was covered by white Anbu style pants and a black skirt. Forming an 'X' on her back was a pair of Flyssa. She had an hour glass figure and an average C cup.

The last member was also a Kunoichi 14 years of age she too was 5'6. Like her comrade she also had light blue hair but she had it held in a pony tail. She dressed wore a long sleeved purple kimono top and white Anbu pants. Instead of a black skirt she wore a purple skirt over the top. Attached horizontally on her back was a pair of Wakizashi. Glancing at the two, Naruto found they looked exactly alike, _"Twins?" _

The blonde Jinchuuriki turned back to the board to find it stopping on two names, 'Aburame Shino VS Kadoma Eisaku'. The male Yuki Nin merely gave a small grin. Naruto glanced at his comrade and found him stoic as ever.

An Anbu with a horse mask wrote down the two names. The board started to flash once more. Naruto stared in eagerness waiting for his name to appear. The board finally stopped on 'Sabaku no Temari VS Yagura'. _"If Shino wins the first round he'll be up against Yagura most likely. I don't doubt Temari's skills but against a Jinchuuriki there's hardly anything she can do."_

The board flashed once more and stopped after a few moments 'Kirabi VS Sabaku no Kankuro'. The other soon followed:

Hyuuga Neji VS Utakata

Yasuna VS Uzumaki Naruto

Yugito Nii VS Emiho Chisa

Sabaku no Gaara VS Emiho Harumi

Naruto stared at the two teenage age Yuki Nin, _"So they're family…" _Naruto then turned to the Shouton user, _"So I'm against the crystal user this should be interesting…" _Anko coughed to gain everyone's attention, "The third round will be in one month's times! Why one month? Simple we have to prepare for the Daimyo's and leaders of the other villagers. When the time comes your fights will be not only witnessed by lords and Shinobi but also the Civilian half of the world. Your matches will be watched live all over the country to show everyone your skills. Now I wish you all the best of luck in the final round!"

* * *

Please Read and Review

Chaps may take long but i will probably update chapter 7 in the next week or so then 8...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Normal Text"

_"Normal Thought"_

**"Bijuu/Summons text"**

_**"Bijuuu/Summon thought"**_

"Zanpukto text"

_"Zanpukto Thought"_

The blonde Jinchuuriki sighed as he resided in his apartment. Suddenly an Anbu with a cat mask appeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto jumped to his feet, and unsheathed his Zanpukto, "Please put your weapon down Uzumaki-san." Naruto raised an eyebrow as it was a woman speaking behind the mask, "Hokage-sama requests your presence." Naruto sheathed his sword and vanished in a burst of red flames. The young blonde appeared in the fifth's office. When he appeared he was surprised to see no paper work on her desk, "Naruto have a seat" instructed lady Tsunade. The young Jinchuuriki obeyed his leader's orders.

"I don't know how to break this to you but….it's time to tell you about your parents." Naruto immediately rose to his feet, "What do you mean my parents! Why am I only being told now?" Tsunade told him to calm down, 'Naruto sit down and I'll tell you. The reason is because they had too many enemies outside and inside Konoha." Naruto sighed and sat down before folding his arms, "I'm listening."

"Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina she was originally from Uzu no Kuni (Whirlpool country). But during the third Shinobi war Uzu no Kuno I was destroyed. All the Uzumaki's killed except your mother. Your mother made her way to, Konoha and registered as a Shinobi. Later she met your father. Oh they made a lovely couple there wasn't a single moment were they weren't with one another." Naruto listened intently as, Tsunade went on about his mother's history, "…Sadly she died in child birth. The Kyuubi's chakra was too much for her and her body gave out. Your father how to I put this…."

Naruto simply waited as, Tsunade thought of how to tell him, "Your father was Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage and Konoha's yellow flash…" Tsunade expected the blonde to burst into anger, but surprisingly he stayed calm, "Go on." "As you no it's a Hokage's duty to protect his village and precious people. He didn't have any other resorts, Naruto he couldn't ask another family to hand over there own child. He didn't want to seal the fox into you but he had no other choice it was either that or let the fox go to hell. We both know if the fox went to hell it would return for revenge…" Naruto cleared his throat, "I've talked to the fox thank you. He was on his way to demon country he had no plans to attack Konoha. You jumped to the conclusion and attacked him…" Tsunade rose to her feet, "And you believed him! Foxes are cunning creatures, Naruto he's just lying to you!" Naruto releases his killer intent, "The fox has been more of a friend then anyone. Tsunade I did say that he allowed me free range control till the sixth tail did I not? Besides he's a fox demon not just any demon a Demon LORD may I remind you. As a Demon Lord it is his duty to fulfil his promises and to never lie about the truth. He promised me complete control over the sixth state and he has fulfilled it. He has kept me alive for all these years has he not? Now please continue with my heritage!" Tsunade shivered at the blonde's coldness. Sitting back down, she pulled out a set of scrolls one blue the orange yellow "These are the letters from your parents." Naruto took the orange scroll first.

_Dear Son_

_I'm guessing Sarutobi or who ever is the current Hokage has told you of your parents. You're probably wondering why I sealed the fox into you and why you didn't no about us. If you haven't figured this out you're the son of the Fourth Hokage isn't that great? Anyway I couldn't ask another family to give up there child I just couldn't. I just hope the village respected my last wish if they didn't then…I'm disappointed in them._

_Now don't for a second believe we didn't love you. Your mother and I were looking forward to the day we could leave you. I'm sorry we left you alone but it was my duty to protect the village. If you hate me then do so but please don't hate your mother._

_Now down to business as of receiving this letter you will be aloud into the Namikaze estate. It may not be as big as the Hyuuga or Uchiha clans but its home. Sealed in the scroll below are my prized Jutsu's the Rasengan and Hiraishin _(Flying Thunder God_). I didn't want to leave them in the clan library because I knew that Danzou or the other council members would try and steal them. _

_I have also given you theories on element Rasengan's. I never got around to it but I hope you will. In your new home you'll find a room filled with three pronged Kunai. Now you might or may not already know the Rasengan but I hope you do. I also hope Jiraiya raised you well as you being his Godson and all. _(Naruto started to shake in anger at hearing the Toad Sage was his godfather)

_Love your dad Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage_

_P.S: I have left a map to your estate ask the Hokage which training field it is near I always forgot…_

Naruto rolled the scroll up and placed it down on the table. The blonde grabbed his mother's scroll and unrolled it.

_Dear my beloved Son_

_It seems I am dead I feared this might happen. Unlike your father I see ahead of time. I always feared I might not be able to raise you so I always wrote different letters. Now that I am on my death bed I would like to say a few words. From the Uzumaki's I have sealed away our trade mark Fuuton and Suiton Jutsu's but also our Hyouton Jutsu. You see we Uzumaki's are gifted with Wind and Water chakra and the ability to fuse them to make Ice. _

_I have left you scrolls detailing how to create Hyouton so don't worry. _

_In the bottom I have sealed away a few Uzumaki heirlooms. The first is a necklace with a bright sapphire. That sapphire is no ordinary jewel it is said to have been formed by the tear of the water goddess. This Sapphire boosts our water manipulation exponentially._

_Second is a pair of emerald earrings. Those emeralds have been blessed by Fuujin the God of Wind. I hope you will use them to boost your power over the wind. With those earrings Uzumaki's before us have had untold power over the winds themselves. _

_The third gift is an ancient swords called Hyourinmaru (Ice Ring) a sentient sword. It uses the power of wind and water but its main element is Ice. I hope you use him well. I was unable to use him but I hope you will._

_Fourthly from my personal library I have left you my Fuuton, Suiton and Hyouton techniques but also Genjutsu and Med Jutsu._

_Lastly is a ring. On the ring you'll find a red ruby this ruby is said to contain the essence of a great fire demon with powers over fire to match Kyuubi's. I have a sneaking suspicion that you'll be a fire element._

_Now remember I love you my son ever since the day I discovered you were pregnant._

_Love you Mother Uzumaki Kushina_

_P.S: don't turn into a Ramen addict like your father if you do I'll come back a haunt you….With love…"_

A small tear escaped from, Naruto's eye. He wiped the water from his eyes and rose to his feet, "I'll be going now Hokage-sama. All I need is the directions to MY estate."

"Your estate is near training ground 67." Naruto vanished in a tower of purple flames. The blonde appeared at training field 67. He pulled out his fathers scroll and unsealed a map. Following the direction he found a large clan estate. It was not as big as the Hyuuga's but it could certainly hold a hundred people for sure.

"_I better begin my training. What's my schedule Ryuu?" _"You have thirty one days till the exam. Thirty days of training and one day of rest. For the first four days you'll be learning to attain Bankai the next two practicing Bankai. After that everyday you'll do physical exercise. You'll have clones learning to fuse Wind and Water chakra to make Ice for as long as need. At the same time you'll have a group of clones learning the Hiraishin.

While they are doing that for five days you'll have clones learning Genjutsu, Med Jutsu, Doton Jutsu and Katon Jutsu. Next Five days clones on Fuuton, Suiton and Kido. That leaves you with fourteen days. Rest of those days you'll have clones learning the rest of the Kasaiken and Kuro-Kasai Satsujinken. You have only learnt five of the moves I expect you to learn the other two. You'll also have your clones learning to add Element chakra to the Rasengan four group's one for each element. If you get Ice down you can have them also learning to add that."

Suddenly Kyuubi interrupted, **"I probably should inform you that you won't be able to learn the Hiraishin. Well to the level of mastery your father had that is." **_"Why's that?" _**"Simple the Hiraishin was designed to handle Lightning and normal chakra. With just the normal chakra the technique's 'speed' is decreased by half. The Hiraishin is a time and space distortion Jutsu. The Kunai's are used to slow down time around you but to also keep your body in check. At the level of speed your father went it would have disintegrated his body. **

**What would seem to be a Nano second inside the seal would seem like six hours. How do you think your father defeated an entire battalion of Iwa Nin? He would have been ripping out throats for over hours but to everyone else it would seem like a split second."**

"_So how 'fast' will I seem?" _**"Not fast enough the technique's speed will only rival the Shunpo's in Shikai." **_"Not fast enough"_ said a disappointed Uzumaki/Namikaze Heir. **"Don't count your chickens yet kid. I could forcibly rip open your Raiton gate." **_"Raiton Gate?" _**"What you Shinobi don't know is that everyone has the potential to use all elements. It just depends on which element gate is opened. When a gate is closed it means that element is locked. Your earth, fire, water and wind gates are all unlocked allowing you usage over them. Besides the five main ones you have the subs wood, sand, ice, crystal, lava, metal and so on. Those gates are much smaller but larger in numbers. When you learn Hyouton your ice gate will unlock itself of its own will. **

**Back to the original discussion as I said I will forcibly rip open your lightning gate. I would say this won't be painful but then I'd be lying this will hurt like a bitch." **_"Do it!" _**"Once you've attained Bankai you'll have to learn Lightning manipulation first before the Hiraishin." **_"Don't, worry just rip the damn thing open!" _**"HOLD ON BRAT!" **Kyuubi roared and releases his chakra. Naruto grasped his head and chest in pain. Naruto opened his mouth and gave a blood curdling spine shivering scream. He fell to the ground and started beating it, "ARGH!" He screamed and screamed his body jerked as he started to punch anything he could get his hands on. Tree's exploded as chakra ripped from his body.

This process continued for hours and hours of non stop screaming. Blood flowed from his knuckles as he clutched his head. His brain felt like it would explode. A large crater had formed beneath him as electricity sparked from his limbs. He screamed and lightning shot from his body. He dropped to the ground covered in blood and sweat, **"It is done." **Naruto breathed heavily as he collapsed into unconsciousness.

The blonde awoke the next day to find himself completely healed. He rose to his feet. He held out a palm and lightning sparked to life, _"I never want to go through that again." _**"Don't, worry, you won't well for awhile that is, now begin your bankai training" **"Yes child it is time for you to summon me into the real world. Stab me into the ground and concentrate all your fire chakra into my blade!" 

Naruto impaled Ryuujin Jakka into the gorund and summoned all his chakra. Flames formed around him flowed into the sky. A large tower of flames consumed the area. Naruto concentrated and poured the flames into his sword. Suddenly the flames took the shape of a human. Appearing before, Naruto was an elderly man around 60. There are many scars on his head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye, suggesting numerous battles in his past and he stands at 5'5". He is dressed in a white shitagi, a black kosode and hakama, and a white Haori over the top. He had a long white beard and long eyebrows. The thing was his beard and eyebrows were actually white flames.

"So that is your true form Ryuujin Jakka?" Ryuu laughed, "What you see child is merely the form I have chosen to take. What you see is the form of my last owner Yamamoto. Only when you achieve your Bankai will I allow you to see my true form!" "So what is my test?" Ryuu clicked his fingers and a blade appeared behind him. The blade looked exactly like his sealed state, "You must grab the reflection of my sealed state. The sword in front of you is merely a sword but it is a strong as a Zanpukto. This disables your power of Shikai. Also you may not use the fox's chakra. You may begin!" Naruto sprung forth, "Kuro-Kasai Satsujinken San Deyou (Dark Fire Murdering Sword technique Third Move)!" Naruto's sword was surrounded by blue flames, "Inochi Kaen (Mortal Flames)!" Naruto sliced the air to form an 'X'. A blue 'X' made of fire appeared in mid air. Naruto jabbed his sword forward and the 'X' sprung forth. The X ripped through the air intense flames burned brightly. Ryuujin Jakka merely summoned the form of his Shikai. He swung the sword and released a torrent of red hot flames. Both flames clashed and cancelled each other out.

Naruto gritted his teeth and charged. He vanished with Shunpo and appeared behind his Zanpukto spirit, "Kasaiken Shichi Deyou (Fire Fist Seventh move)" Naruto vanished with a second Shunpo, "Ikusa Issei (Battle Cry)!" Ryuu looked up to find, Naruto descending upon him. The blonde screamed and his right fist was surrounded by blue flames. Naruto's fist connected with, Ryuu and an explosion rocket the field. Blue flames consumed the two. Naruto propelled himself backwards and watched. The blue flames were suddenly cancelled and revealed, Ryuu unharmed. The blonde darted towards him, **"Kage Bunshin!' **ten clones appeared and attacked the spirit. Naruto used Shunpo and went after the sword. Ryuu laughed and released his own chakra. Red flames engulfed all the clones. A wall of fire appeared in front of the blonde stopping his advancement.

"Tut, tut, tut child you'll have to try better than that." Naruto growled and dashed Ryuu. He gripped his sword, "Kuro-Kasai Satsujinken Yon Deyou (Fourth Move)!" Naruto's sword was engulfed by blue flames. The flames flickered and engulfed the blonde, "Genwaku Bachi (Blinding Curse)!" The flames shot forth and formed a large blue serpent dragon. The beast roared and rammed the Zanpukto spirit. Ryuu grabbed the beasts head and both were propelled into the air. The two stopped moving in mid air. Ryuu pushed back and threw the dragon into the ground. The dragon roared as its body twist. Ryuu stared as the dragon spiralled around. The blue dragon closed in and opened its jaws. Jakka grabbed the beast's jaws and tried to hold it off once more. He was pushed back as the dragon gained more power.

"I hope you don't think that dragon is completed!" Green flames erupted from, Naruto's body and he swung the blade. A large serpent dragon erupted from the blade but instead of being blue it was green. The green dragon swallowed the blue dragon and its body erupted with power. Ryuu grunted and used all his strength to hold back the massive green dragon. Naruto roared as he pumped his fire nature into his dragon. The dragon's size increased dramatically. Ryuu finally having enough yelled and flared his battle aurora. Black flames erupted to life around the Zanpukto Spirit. Naruto stared in horror as the flames decimated his own. Running for it the blonde quickly Shunpo'd to avoid the devastating flames.

Naruto appeared in mid air forming the tiger seal, **"Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu!" **Naruto opened his mouth and expelled a large jet of flames. The flames travelled through the air and ploughed into the flame spirit.

A shadow clone formed directly in front, **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" **A column of water shot up from the ground and morphed into a large dragon. The dragon roared and rammed the Ryuujin. The Flame spirit was thrown into the dirt. Naruto made a break for the sword. Suddenly a ring of fire surrounded him stopping his movements.

Naruto looked around and found, Ryuu approaching him, "Clever Naruto but still not good enough!" Ryuujin launched a ball of fire from his mouth. The blonde Jinchuuriki batted the fire ball to the left. He took off and leaped into the air. The young Jinchuuriki spun and performed a flying round house kick. Jakka intercepted the blow only for, Naruto to turn into a log. The blonde appeared beneath, "Kasaiken Ryuuki Kasai (Fire Fist Rising Fire)!" Naruto performed an upwards kick and releases a jet of fire from his heel. Ryuu groaned as the flames collided with his chin and propelled him into the air. Ryuu looked down to find, Naruto impaling his hands into the ground, **"Doton: Doryuu Dango!" **Naruto ripped up a giant sphere of earth. The blonde tossed the sphere towards his target. Ryuu raised a hand and summoned a blade of fire. He swung downwards and cleaved the dumpling in half. He searched for the blonde after discovering he wasn't on the ground. The flame spirit landed softly and searched again, _"Not behind, in front, left or right and he's not above…BELOW!"_Ryuu quickly back flipped when a sensed the boys presence beneath him. Naruto erupted from the ground cursing. Ryuu laughed at the boy's action, "Now-now child you nearly had me, try again." Naruto charged his Zanpukto's spirit. Thirty clones formed in mid air and all rushed him. Ryuu released a burst of flames and destroyed each clone. He soon found, Naruto missing once more, **"RASENGAN!" **Ryuu looked up to find, Naruto descending upon his form. In the teens left hand was a perfectly formed Rasengan. Ryuu side stepped the attack. Naruto twisted his body and threw the Rasengan. This took Ryuujin by surprise as the spiralling sphere hit him in the chest. He quickly summoned a small wall of flames to stop the sphere of death. Both techniques were cancelled out, "So you can throw it interesting child."

The blonde charged his enemy. With a quick Shunpo he appeared behind him, **"Suiton: Teppoudama!" **Naruto launched a bullet of water. Ryuu grunted as he was sent rocketing forward. Naruto charged his target. Green flames engulfed his sword and both clashed.

* * *

It's been three days since, Naruto had begun to try and achieve Bankai. For three days straight he has continued to fight Ryuu. Never stopping for sleep, never stopping to eat nor rest. When ever the need for sleep arrived he'd push himself past his limits. Now the ragged teen stumbled as he struggled to stand.

Ryuujin Jakka smiled mentally at the boy's spirit, "That's enough, Naruto rest and we can continue tomorrow." Naruto glared long and hard. Suddenly something inside him clicked, _"Yes that may work!" _

He crossed his fingers to form the seal for his favourite Jutsu, **"KAGE BUNSHIN!" **Fifty shadow clones appeared and rushed the Zanpukto spirit. Ryuu demolished the clones as the real, Naruto charged him. The blonde swung his sword. Ryuu dodged the blade and uppercut his user. The blonde grinned and went up in smoke. But instead of hitting a log, Ryuu hit his sealed state. His stared in surprise as, a clone appeared grabbing the blade. He tossed the sword to the original. The Jinchuuriki grabbed the blade and flared his chakra, **"BANKAI!!!!" **Raw chakra consumed the area and flowed through out Konoha. Everyone felt his force and was reduced to their knees. Flames burst to life and danced around and throughout Konoha. Numerous training grounds went up in flames and were reduced to ash.

Tsunade spat out her sake as the level of chakra easily surpassed that of all five Kage by a significant margin, _"Naruto just what new power have you attained so soon?" _

The chakra soon left and the blonde collapsed to the ground exhausted. Ryuu gave a prideful grin, _"So you've finally achieved Bankai."_Ryuu bent down and pulled out a scroll from his wielders belt. Opening the scroll he unsealed an average looked Katana with a four point star guard. _"It's been awhile hasn't it my old adversary. I think its time we have a chat to our young owner."_ The Zanpukto spirit was engulfed by flames as he disappeared from the human plane.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he found himself within his mind. He looked around the baron waist land he now resided in. Suddenly landing in front of him was a large icy blue serpentine dragon. Naruto stared as the beast towered over him, "So you are my new wielder. What is your name child?" "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!" "Uzumaki…Uzumaki ah so your one of his descendants most interesting." "Yes it is, isn't it Hyourinmaru?" Both beings looked up to find a large serpentine dragon made entirely of flames landing next to them, "Ryuujin Jakka it's been awhile." The fiery dragon gave a bellowing laugh before he turned to the blonde, "As I promised I would allow you to see my true form once you had attained bankai. Since you have attained your final release I am showing you what I really am." "A dragon this I didn't expect." The fiery dragon gave a hearty chuckle, "Down to business." Ryuujin turned to Hyourinmaru, "Naruto as you no I am the oldest and strongest fire based Zanpukto. Well Hyourinmaru is the strongest and eldest Ice based Zanpukto." "How do you know this?" Hyourinmaru gave a hollow laugh, "Simple child our last wielders clashed once before over two hundred years ago. What you don't know is that you happen to be the descendant of my previous owner Hitsugaya Toushirou the creator of the Uzumaki clan." 

Ryuu curled himself up and locked eyes with the boy, "That is true you are his descendant. You'll find only those of Toushirou's direct blood can wield Hyourinmaru. Your mother was unable because her blood was dormant while yours is not. Since Hyourinmaru is now yours our training will be changed. For the next week, Hyourinmaru will instruct you on how to release his Shikai. At the end of the week you'll go onto three days of Bankai training. After that you'll have 18 days left to train. 

Why 18? It's rather simply you'll be out for a full day so your body can recover from the damage it received. 9 of those days will be used to learn your Taijutsu style since the last moves can't be learnt by clones. The last 9 you'll use to learn hopefully the second last move of the Kuro-Kasai Satsujinken. While you rest at night, Hyourinmaru will send you knowledge of an ice based Kenjutsu. After all it would be unfitting for an Ice based Zanpukto to used a fire style no?

Your clones will be learning Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, and Med Jutsu, Chakra control, Kido and Lightning manipulation. Once your clones have finished lightning manipulation you'll set them onto learning the Hiraishin I advice you to have as many clones learning it as possible. You'll need an edge if you wish to withstand the elder Jinchuuriki. Out of all of them Kirabi is easily the most powerful. Yagura although he may not seem it he has his own strength. Your battle against the crystal user will be a most difficult one. But I have faith in you so do Kyuubi." Hyourinmaru sighed and proceed to lye down, "Child you'll need to be as strong as possible. I have checked your memories and with the Akatsuki on your tail you'll have to train non stop. After this exam accept only the most dangerous of missions. The harder your opponents the stronger you'll become. But when you attain my own Bankai you'll hold unimaginable power. Two Bankai one of ice and the other of fire two opposite forces pulled together. Now sleep child and over the month Ryuu and I will change your body. At the moment your body is not strong enough so we'll reshape it to your benefit." 

Naruto awoke on the fifth day to find himself completely healed. Standing to his feet, Naruto summoned his chakra, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **

"Alright split into 18 groups of a hundred. Group 1 to 3 will be learning Lightning Manipulation, Group 4 Katon Ninjutsu, Group 5 Suiton Ninjutsu, Group 6 Fuuton Ninjutsu, Group 7 Doton Ninjutsu, Group 8 Raiton Ninjutsu, Group 9 Chakra control, Group 10 Bakudo, Group 11 Hado, Group 12 Genjutsu, Group 13 Fuuinjutsu, Group 14 Med Jutsu, Group 15 adding Fuuton to the Rasengan, Group 16 adding Katon to the Rasengan, Group 17 and 18 Hyouton fusion. Group 1, 2 and 3 once you have completed the lightning element exercises you'll start on the Hiraishin. Groups 17 and 18 once you have finished start learning the Hyouton Jutsu Kaa-san left!"

"HAI!" all the clones shouted. Naruto grinned and started his daily routine of 150 laps around the training field 500 push ups, sit ups, left punches, right punches, left kicks, right kicks, left, right, up and down sword swings with the left and right hand then both, chin ups, squats and jumping jacks.

His weights were currently weighing at 2100kg. His vest weighing 500kg, wrist bands 250kg, fishnet shirt 450kg and ankle bands 350kg each. Naruto was hoping to at least double those numbers at the end of the month. After all if he was going to face, Gaara or the other Jinchuuriki he would need speed. From the match Gaara had against Lee he was going to need it to get past the red heads sand.

* * *

Please Read and Review....

Now to clear somethings up...Okay i'll most likely be updating every week...why? simple because i am usually three chapters ahead of the posted one. When i started the story i had already finished up to chapter 4.

Next there'll most likely be no pairings what so ever. I'm not to fond of the whole lovey dovey in the upcoming chapters, Naruto's entire personality will change. Just warning ya


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTICE

TO all those that have been reading my stories I am sorry I have not been updating but I lost the entire plot with my stories and have been unable to write. I am truly sorry if you have been enjoying my stories and have been waiting for me to update and thought that this was an update.

But i am happy to say that I have gotten my spirit back and I will be rewriting each of my stories. I will start by rewriting Naruto of the Transcendent eyes. The First chapter of the new story will be up soon. Each of them will have a different story to the original version of the story.

Thank you Freddie Bob Junior.


End file.
